Black Secrets
by KittyBlack208
Summary: POST OOTP Harry starts the summer with a bang Inheritance a new prophecy and new friends goblin Slytherin Ravenclaw vampire werewolf and learns the secrets of ancient magic and the elements UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Plans for the Summer

Chapter 1 Plans for the summer

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters are not mine. They are the property of JK Rowling. If something looks familiar it's not mine. It's someone else's. This is my first story so... You can criticize me. I know that I am not a very good writer, but I wanted to give it a shot because I read so much that I just had to do this.

Summary: Harry takes a good look at his life and realizes that he is being used and manipulated so he takes control with the help of some friends be they goblin Slytherin or Ravenclaw Vampire or Werewolf. harry plans to unite everyone under a fair new government.

**Prologue: August 1, 1980**

It was a dark time in the first war with Voldemort. It was the first day in August; Harry had only just been born a couple of days ago. Three people were standing around his crib debating on what they should do to help keep Harry safe.

Sirius got a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled "Ok guys listen to me. I think I should adopt Harry in to the Black family. Now now Before you say no I want to tell you that I know all my family is dark but there are many qualities of the Black Family Magic and traits that I believe Harry could gain from this and I do believe that if we were to do this it could make him more powerful than he already is because he would have the combination of the Potter family Magic as well as the Black Family Magic it's a win win situation. I don't believe that I will ever have children and honestly I am not thinking of having any anytime soon but this baby right here is everything to me. I know Harry isn't mine but he feels like a part of me."

" Your right Sirius. I am still a little skeptic but i know that the Black family magic is powerful and Harry my son needs all the help he can get in order to fulfill his future destiny. I think it's a great idea Sirius. What do you think Lily?"

"I think it's a plan I went through the benefits and consequences and the benefits far out weighed them. I would like to contribute something also. I have been working on a way to protect Harry from the Killing Curse. If it works it would only work once and it would have to be with someone who loved him unconditionally. It's a very complicated form of blood magic, charms and Ancient Runes. It also requires a sacrifice. "

"Ok we can each contribute to this Sirius will Adopt Harry in to the Black Family by the _Rite of Adoptio. _You Lily can do your protection spell and the Potter blood in him will give him access to the Gryffindor vault in Gringotts. its not very well known but the Potters are directly descended from Godric Gryffindor." James said

"You know when I adopt Harry he will look like me as well as both of you. I think we should bind his Black family traits until we tell him the truth. Plus we need to keep this quiet. We know one of our friends is a spying on us for Voldemort and I don't think this should be known."

"Your right Sirius I believe that after the Adoption I will make sure that Harry is charmed so that all his Black Family Traits look Potter, and then bind his Black Family Magic until the time when we will tell him the truth." Lily explained

"So we are settled we each contribute one thing to help protect Harry."

**Chapter 1 Plans for the Summer**

While on the Hogwarts Express, Harry isolated himself from his friends in a compartment alone. He went over his last five years of schooling and realized something.

_This is ridiculous! My whole school life has been one joke after another! A test to see how I perform under harmful situations. Well no more! I will brake free from my prison this summer and live a life I want! Not what Dumbles wants me to do and he can stick it where the sun don't shine and as to the prophecy I will fulfill it on my terms not anyone else's_

So he proceeded to make a list of what he wanted to accomplish this summer

1 Leave the Dursleys

2 Learn to disguise myself

3 Get to Gringotts to find out financial information, Wills and, Vaults

4 SHOP

5 Find new place to live

6 Learn to apperate

7 Find a way to do magic without Ministry and Dumbles knowing, get a new Wand

8 Get Dobby and Winky to work for me

9 Relearn all magic the right way especially potions

10 Learn about magical species

_This should be good for now I might add stuff later_

About halfway through the train ride, Neville Longbottom poked his head in the compartment door and asked "Hey Harry, can I come in?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Yah sure come in. What do you want Neville?"

Neville looked nervous and apprehensive before he started "Well first I wanted to thank you for letting me go to the Department of Mysteries with you, and all the help that you have given me this year. It has made me more confident and sure that I belong at Hogwarts. I started there with no real friends I mean no one was out right mean to me except Malfoy but that is to be expected. I have never been really great at anything special but this year you gave me confidence that I could do it and I did and I don't know how I can ever thank you for that."

Harry sat back and listed to Neville talk and liked what he heard. "I am glad Neville you have lots of potential. I have learned recently that most people can't be trusted, but I hope that I can trust you. I will be doing things this summer a lot of people won't like. Some illegal and I hope that I can count on you to keep quiet and maybe help me."

Neville took one look at Harry and made his decision "Of course Harry I will stand by your side till the end"

"Great then I will contact you this summer"

Once they arrived at Kings Cross and got their trunks they went their separate ways. Harry found Lupin Mad-eye and Kingsley waiting for him to leave the station with them.

"Well Harry how are you doing?" Remus said sadly

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances." replied harry

"Yes Yes"

Be careful thins summer never know what's going to happen Constant Vigilance Harry Constant Vigilance" Mad-eye warned.

Trying to balance his trunk with his birdcage he left the station. Luckily he let Hedwig fly back before the train ride to not bother the Dursleys. He saw his Aunt and Uncle once outside the station

"Bye everyone see you later this summer hopefully"

"Come BOY I will not stand here looking like a fool any longer you are late and once you are home you are going to clean the house and cook us dinner don't even think of doing anything Freaky you little FREAK Come here, hurry " once in the car. Vernon's face turned purple and he began to yell "FREAK YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I SAY NO COMPLAINTS BOY I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOUR FREAKS HERE THIS SUMMER YOU HEAR ME BOY"

Inside Harry was Fuming _this will be the last summer I am here hopefully I will leave soon and then I will be free and never have to come back here again. _But on the outside he was calm

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I will Uncle Vernon"

"DON'T BE CHEEKY WITH ME BOY YOU WILL DO IT"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I will Uncle Vernon"

The ride home was short. Once there Vernon bellowed "GET YOUR FREAKY STUFF UP TO YOUR ROOM QUICK AND DON'T DADDLE then come STRAIGHT back down and clean the bathroom, it overflowed and I will not pay someone to do it when we have you"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I will Uncle Vernon"

Once in his room Harry's face turned murderous _I will not be talked to like that I have to do something soon or I will flip and all my planning to leave will be for nothing because if I do something know the order will know about it and that cant happen Dumbles Cant know what I am about to do _He looked to the window and noticed that Hedwig wasn't here_. That's odd she usually beats me here wonder where she is. Ok time to put on my submissive face and face the music._

"BOY WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT_"_

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I will Uncle Vernon"

Harry cleaned the bathroom without complaint all the while planning a way to leave permanently. _I will probably have to sneak out but how yes under my invisibility cloak that I the only way I will have to make sure Mad-eye is not there when I do it tonight I will enlist Dobby and Winky in to my services and they can tell me who is outside watching me in this little prison here._

The rest of the day went by smoothly Harry made their dinner and only got a little before he was banished to his room. Looking around the dingy tiny room filled with broken toys holes on the wall he quickly settled in. Taking his trunk he emptied it and began to sort through it. Putting all the broken toys on one side of the room he separated the pile in to subject's year 1 through 5 DADA Transfiguration Potions Herbology Astronomy Charms History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures and lined them against the wall. He then took all his potions ingredients and put them near the potions text. Then he took out all his clothes and separated them in to his muggle clothes and his robes for Hogwarts. After that he went through all that he had accumulated over the years like his invisibility cloak, the map, his photo album the broken mirror in the bottom of his trunk. He found the old sneakascope that Ron had given him one year in the old sock he put all his presents in one pile and then he had an empty trunk

_Ok time for Dobby and Winky to become part of my family_

"Dobby can you hear me"

"O the Great and wonderful Harry Potter Sir is calling Dobby what can I doos for you"

"First I would like you to put a silencing spell on this room so that anything in hear can not be heard outside this room can you do that for me" Harry said quickly and quietly with anticipation

"O Yes me do that right away sir" Dobby waved his hand around a little bit and said" all done Harry Potter Sir"

" Great Dobby I would like for you to come work for me as my elf of course I will pay you twice as much as they do at Hogwarts is that ok for you " immediately he jumped up and down so exited bouncing off the walls then he got a subdued look on his face

"O the Great and wonderful Harry Potter sir wants Dobby to come work for the Great and Wonderful but Dobby cant leave Winky we become close you see" Dobby looked embarrassed and teetered on his tiny legs.

"Well Dobby I would be happy to let Winky come work for me to I know that she would like to work for a real family do you think she would like that"

Dobby's face lit up in glee "YES Harry Potter Sir It's like that very much may I go get her and bring her here"

"Yes Dobby do that" and he popped away with a smile on his face About 5 minutes later Dobby popped back in to the little room with Winky in tow she looked even worse than before with the little tea towel barely there she looked like she was dying or about to

"Is it true that the Great Harry Potter wants Winky to be a Proper house elf once more" Winky almost whispered with awe at Harry.

"Yes Winky if you want you can become my house elf I need a good house elf and that is what you are." Harry stated Very Firmly

"Then yes I will but no pay good house elves get no pay!"

Putting his hands together Harry thought and realized he didn't know how to bond them to the Potter Family "I am sorry guys but I don't know how to do the bonding or what it entails can you walk me through it?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir it very easy I help you" he cut my palm across the center and then preceded to cut his hand and Winky's" your blood has to mix with our blood so we become part of the family say 'I Harry Potter do here by accept Dobby and Winky to work for the Potter family as my House elves until such a time as we discus freedom so mote it be' then we will get either increase or decrease in power depending on your power levels"

And Harry proceeded to do just that at the end his hand healed itself and he noticed that Dobby and Winky grew about 2 inched each and Winky looked much healthier and happier. She was wearing a nice simple dress with a crest on the left shoulder while Dobby was wearing a nice shirt and pants with a crest as well.

"What's that crest Dobby?"

"Owe wow the great Harry Potter Sir it is the Potter Crest. We serve the Potters so we get the Crest on our uniform and if I might say we grew very much magically you very strong just like I knew the great and noble Harry Potter is… "

"That's great Dobby you look wonderful. I need you to enlarge this room to double the size can you do that? I also didn't get any dinner my relatives don't like me to eat, also can you tell me who is outside and if Mad eye is out there he cant be able to see you guys at all or that my room is enlarged also while you are my elves you may only call me Harry or sir"

"That ok Harry sir this room will have a glamour put on it to look exactly like before though it a mess of major proportions"

"Ok now Dobby you are going to be my personal House elf and help me with all my business and personal dealings Winky you are going to do all the cooking and cleaning with help from Dobby if he has time I is that ok with both of you. You guys can have the nights off unless I tell you otherwise ok"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir it's ok Dobby not good at cooking Winky better then me."

"Good well I better go to sleep will you guys be ok at Hogwarts or tonight and Maybe tomorrow as well"

"We can create a room in here where none will see us that way we be here for you"

"Great see you tomorrow guys I will probably be doing work all day don't worry about me my relatives will yell and scream at me but I don't want you to do anything because I cant let them know you are here so I am off to sleep night"

Harry woke up to his Uncle yelling and pounding on his door "GET UP BOY AND MAKE US BREAKFAST DON'T BE LAZY AND GET DOWN HERE NOW AND I MEAN IN THE NEXT 2 MINUETS OR I TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR FOOD FOR THE WHOLE DAY NOW FREAK"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I will Uncle Vernon"

"YOU BETTER"

Harry made their breakfast without a fuse then went to weed the garden. He liked to weed the garden because it gave him time to think. _Ok so when am I going to bust out of here. It will either be tomorrow when Vernon goes to work or that night. I think I will do it when he goes to work that way I have all day to be at Gringotts and my vaults. Its perfect I will get in the car after I make breakfast then go upstairs get my shrunken trunk o that reminds me I have to put everything back in to the trunk before we leave tomorrow. I have a lot to do tonight to prepare but then I will be gone from here forever god just thinking that makes my heart sing. Ok I am done here time for the house. _Harry waked in to the house and say that it had already been clean he realized the only two little people that could have done this. "Dobby"

"Yes Harry Sir" Dobby looked a little nervous

"Did you guys clean the house?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir that OK sir"

"Yes your lucky it was just me here right now and that my Aunt is not here she cant know that you are here when you clean you have to do it when she is not here ok Dobby tell Winky to only clean when it is only me here hopefully this will be the last day we are here I am leaving tomorrow to go to a real house how bout that you guys wonk be bored anymore I have a lot of work for you to do tomorrow Dobby ok so be sure to rest and be ready" Harry explained to Dobby

"Yes Sir Harry Potter Sir Dobby Winky do what you say Sir" Dobby looked relived

"Good now I would like lunch I am starving." harry said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir Winky do that right away sir may I also say that Hedwig came back with a letter and there is one very tiny hyper owl and many others they in your room sir"

"Thanks Dobby I will read them over Lunch"

Harry got in to his room and found that there were so many Owls he had no Idea where to begin. Hedwig was on his perch looking like a queen. "I will get to you in a minute girl" Hedwig just hooted like she understood that he had to take care of all the others first. Ok he took Ron's letter from Pig and sent him on his way back, then took the one from a shy light brown owl that once he took the letter flew right out the window. There was a midnight black owl that had a bright pink letter. A chocolate brown owl that looked stern but nice flew out right after he took the letter off his leg. There was a falcon that had a letter with Gringotts Seal on it that looked important. Then all of a sudden a flash and there was Fawkes Dumbledore's bird with a letter he took it and left with a note of song. Finally Harry went over to Hedwig who had a letter from Hermione.

Hedwig chirped at Harry saying hi and nipped at his finger, "Hey Hedwig girl how was your flight did you like it. I missed you girl I am sorry about ignoring you this past year I had a lot going on and that is no excuse for not paying attention to you I promise it wont happen again I love you girl" she chirped again in acknowledgement.

_Now lets see who sent me a letter I know that Ron Hermione and Dumbles sent me one but who are these others from ok Lupin Neville the Pink one was from Luna figures she is strange but a good friend, and then Gringotts wonder what they want. _

Winky came with a plate of steaming grilled chicken with veggies and a pumpkin juice. Harry ate it all very quickly and then took a look at his letters

"Thanks Winky this looks great"

Harry decided to read Dumbledore's first just to get it over with.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its important that you stay with your relatives at all times don't leave the house even to go to the park this is very important because to the dementors last year I means that Voldemort knows where you are. You must stay within the blood protection or you could die. _

_I know you are angry that I didn't tell you the prophecy before but it was for the best. Sirius death was tragic but not your fault it was Voldemort's and only his. Don't blame yourself _

_You still need to learn occulumacy from Professor Snape in the fall when you return to school. I have convinced him to teach it to you. Don't let these lessons be for naught._

_Don't feel bad for ruining my office all the broken things are fixed. Well Harry have a great summer at home with Family._

_Dumbledore_

In his head Harry was Fuming he didn't blame himself he blamed Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort because if Dumbledore had told Harry the Prophecy sooner then he would know what it was that Voldemort was trying to get also if Snape had actually taught him Occulumacy rather than repediatly rape his mind making his mind more open to Voldemort then maybe he could have deduced that it was a fake dream.

_Ok so he wants me to blame Voldy I will but I will be blaming Dumbles and his pet snake as well Snivellus _

The next letter he read was the one from Ron he went for a lighthearted letter next.

_Hey Mate,_

_Not Much going on we are you know where and have been since we came back. Not allot on You know Who other than he has been quiet. No deaths lately. Don't let the Muggles get you down. Hopefully I will be able to get you out of there by your birthday. _

_Se Ya later Mate,_

_Ron_

"Well that was refreshing" the next one Harry read was the one from Hermione he knew this one would be all about following rule and stuff that he felt ridiculous

_Harry,_

_How are you holding us since the Department of Mysteries incident? I am sorry about Sirius. You know it wasn't your fault it was his he left the house and played with Bellatrix. You can't blame yourself for that. You distanced yourself from Ron and me your friends Harry that's not healthy. You should look at this summer as a way to see your mistakes and fix them in the fall. Please tell me how you are feeling and if your scar hurts you need to tell Dumbledore he knows what's best. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"My God who does she think she is my mother that is going one step to far I just wont write he maybe just two lines any next letter will be Remus hopefully he is on my side"

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to write to tell you that I don't blame you for Sirius death. He loved you very much. You were the son he never had. He had been cooped up in that house for far to long it was his own prison like your family is yours. There was no way you could have known it was a trap Voldemort tricked you and that is not an easy thing to just ignore. Please tell me if the Muggles are mistreating you._

_Remus_

Just like I thought he will be on my side I am all he has left now lets see what Neville and Luna have to say to me

_Hey Harry,_

_Listen I talked to my Grandma and she is so proud of me that I stood up to Bellatrix like that. Even though I broke my father's wand I think that a new one will do me wonders. She told me that I finally proved myself mature enough to take up my fathers place as head of the family so I have to go to Gringotts soon. I am still with you no matter what. Sorry about your godfather I didn't know him but I know you loved him very much._

_Your Friend,_

_Neville_

_Hello Harry,_

_I wanted to thank you for befriending me this past year. Not many people like me I know they think I am weird but you became my friend with no questions asked and I thank you for that. Don't worry about Sirius he wouldn't want you to stop being you he would have wanted you to live your life._

_Daddy and I are going hunting for crumpled horned Snorkels this summer. We hope to prove that they exist. Daddy wanted to that you for the wonderful story you gave us about your Godfather it sold many papers. Have a good summer Harry._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna_

Neville's and Luna's where the letters that he was most happy about. They were cheerful and heartfelt and they didn't smother him about following rules for Dumbledore those are the friends he wanted. He didn't want to be controlled he wanted to be free independent and the only way he will be able to do that is if he breaks free of Dumbledore. And last the one from Gringotts the one that matters the most.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_We here at Gringotts send our deepest sympathy for your loss. We are contacting you to make sure that you are aware of your summons to Gringotts for your part in the will of Sirius Orion Black as main beneficiary. The will must be executed no later than August the 1st. After that date anything and everything that has been left to you will go to the next of kin. In this case, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Narcissa Black Malfoy as the only kin not disowned. There will be a public reading one week from today for all named in the will_

_The chain and pendant show you as a beneficiary and cannot be stolen once it takes a blood sample. This helps if you wish to not alert anyone to your presence. Simply show it to a goblin and he will bring you to me._

_Again, we extend our sympathies to you._

_Yours in Business,_

_Silverwing, Black family Account Manager_

That was exactly what he was looking for a reason to go to Gringotts. Now Harry could leave. He decided to write his responses later but he sent his letters to Gringotts and Neville.

_Dear Silverwing,_

_May your gold flow and your jewels always shine. Thank you for informing me about my godfathers will. I will be there tomorrow to execute the will. If I may ask can I also see the Potter will. I have never seen it. Thank you._

_Yours in Business,_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS: my owl will stay there until I come tomorrow I hope that is ok thanks again_

_Dear Neville, _

_I am glad that your Grandmother didn't get mad about the department of Mysteries. You told me on the train that you would be with me no matter what this summer. Tomorrow I will be at Gringotts to hear the will of my godfather Sirius Black I want you to be there with me you can get your family head ring wile we are there. Meet me there at 10 I will tell you more then thanks._

_See you later,_

_Harry_

"Here Hedwig take this to Neville then to Gringotts please and stay there until I come tomorrow ok girl I love you" she hooted and took off. All of this took about 1 hour and Aunt Petunia was due home so he called Dobby and Winky.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir what can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby I need you to put a big notice me not charm on this room for right now until we leave tomorrow morning"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir Dobby do right away Sir"

"Thanks Dobby that will give me time to Pack and get a good nights rest and plan for the rest of the summer"

The rest of the day went by and soon it was night time his relatives had left him alone all day due to the strong notice me not charm that made it so that every time they came to the door they had something else very important they had to do, Harry was busy planning what to do once he got to Diagon Ally. _Ok so I need a new trunk preferably like the one that Moody had in fourth year I need a new pet preferably a snake. I need some way to do magic with out the ministry or Dumbles knowing. I need a safe new place to live._

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir what can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby I need you to shrink my trunk can you do that for me Dobby"

"Yes Harry potter Sir"

With a smile on his face Harry went to sleep anticipating the summer to come.

* * *

Please review I would love people to review I accept criticism I know that this is pretty much like every other story but these are the ones I like so this is how I am going to so it I hope that is ok with my fans if I have any way to the story


	2. Inside Gringotts

Chapter 2 Inside Gringotts

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters are not mine. They are the property of JK Rowling. If something looks familiar it's not mine. It's someone else's. This is my first story so... You can criticize me. I know that I am not a very good writer, but I wanted to give it a shot because I read so much that I just had to do this.

Summary: Harry takes a good look at his life and realizes that he is being used and manipulated so he takes control with the help of some friends be they goblin Slytherin or Ravenclaw vampire or werewolf harry plans to unite everyone under a fair new government.

OK first I would like to say that this story is basically a mix between all the stories on my favorite list wish is a lot I have read many story's about after OOTP and my favorite are the ones were harry trains over the summer and goes back to Hogwarts with an attitude and with a bang takes over Hogwarts right under Dumbledores nose. So this story will basically follow that plot line with a different twist. Also this a rewrite of the original I changed something dramatically not that it will effect the overall story but it does change it. I hope that it will be better than what it was before

**Chapter 2 Inside Gringotts**

Harry woke up well rested and exited for the day to come. Today was the day that he was breaking free and going to live his life.

"Dobby Winky I need you two to just wait here for now. Today I will call you later Today ok"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

As soon as Harry took a shower and ate breakfast that Winky brought him from Hogwarts, it was time to go hid in Vernon's Car. The night before Dobby made a trip to Gringotts with Harry's key to exchange 1000 galleons to Muggle Money Pounds. It evened out in to 5000 pounds. Harry pocketed 2000 for the day in a muggle wallet he found in the room. _That should be enough for what I have planed for my disguise and cabs. _Harry made his way to the Downstairs bathroom undetected under his invisibility Clock

"Dobby" Harry Whispered

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

"Can you tell me who is outside?"

"Yes Harry Sir. The People outside are Tonks and Shacklebolt"

"Thanks Dobby"

"You welcome Harry Sir"

Harry put back on the invisibility cloke and looked in to the Kitchen. The Dursleys were still eating breakfast. Vernon was almost done _Must Hurry _thought Harry he opened the garage door and went inside. Vernon's car was nothing special just a 3 year Audi. The backseat was spacious. Harry didn't have to wait long just about 10 minutes until Vernon came muttering in to the car about being late again to work because his good for nothing nephew didn't cook breakfast.

The ride to work was uneventful mostly sitting in traffic for about a half hour. The parking lot of Grunning Drilling was pretty spacious. There was a gas station within walking distance. Harry went there first to find out how he could call a cab.

When Harry entered he looked around there was a man behind the counter. He had a round face and choppy hair to about his ears.

"Excuse me sir is there any way I could use your phone"

"There's a pay phone in the back kid knock yourself out"

"Thank you sir" at the back Harry found the yellow pages and called the cab agency. They told him it would be about 20 minutes before the cab would be there. As Harry waited for the cab he searched the gas station and bought a coke and some chips. Once the cab came Harry asked to be driven to the nearest mall.

Harry knew that the two things that made him stand out the most were his hair and his scar, so Harry set out to change his hair and hide his scar. First Harry got a change of clothes to appear more like a normal teenager, and not some homeless kid in baggy cloths. He found some black jeans and a dark forest green shirt with a silver dragon on the back. Next Harry went to find a hairdresser. His hair had grown out over the year to about his shoulders. He liked it that it was longer more manageable. At the hair dresser he asked to get his hair died a light brown with sandy blonde highlights and if the could cut it to cover his scar. Walking through the mall Harry found a Sunglasses Hut and bought some cheep blue contacts and a pair of nice designer sunglasses to cover his eyes. He was all set to go to Diagon alley and Gringotts to meet Neville.

He decided to chance it and take the Knight bus putting his disguise to its first test. He climbed on to the bus and saw Stan Stunspike.

"Hey lad do I know you?"

"Not that I know of. This is my first time on the Knight bus. Name's Even Jamison. I'm muggle born" Harry

"Well Even where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron"

"Leaky Cauldron, Take it away Erne" and the bus just took off.

Harry exited the Leaky Cauldron and went in to Diagon Alley. It was bursting with customers everyone was happily buying what he or she want. Voldemort hadn't made his presence known In Diagon alley yet. Though people knew now that he wasn't some lying attention seeking freak people didn't understand that they were in danger. Voldemort was bidding his time for he does hit Diagon alley it would burn.

Harry entered Gringotts and went to the nearest goblin and handed him his heir pendent.

''Right this way sir"

Harry followed the goblin through a maze of offices and finally ending at a door with the Black family crest engraved on the door in platinum. A black grim with deep purple gems under the Orion constellation. Above the crest was a engraving stating _Silverwing: Black Family Account Manager._

"Here we are sir" the goblin opened the door and Harry went inside and immediately Hedwig flew strait over to him. He almost forgot about her

"Hey girl how are you. I missed you last night." Hedwig hooted in reply and nipped his fingers. Silverwing greeted him with a toothy smile.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I'm glad you got here well. Your owl Hedwig has been keeping me company."

"Thank you Silverwing. May your gold always flow."

"Now that you are here Mr. Potter. We should get to business. Would you like to hear the Potter or Black Will first." Silverwing stated calmly.

"The Potter if you will Silverwing, but before we hear it I would like to call in Neville Longbottom he should be with his account manager. We were meant to meet today."

"As you wish Mr. Potter. Bonecracker go retrieve Mr. Longbottom. He should be with his account manager Devilsclaw.

Bonecraker the goblin that brought him here turned and left to go get Neville

"Thank you for your patients Silverwing."

"It's not a problem Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom should be here shortly and if I am not mistaken he should be Lord Longbottom now of the Noble and Ancient house of the Longbottom's."

And not 2 minuets after he said that, Neville stepped through the door.

"Harry my God its good to see you. I just got done with all my Inheritance. It's intense. Look at my ring. I am Lord Longbottom now but you may call me Neville."

"It's good to see you to Neville I am glad you're here I needed someone here with me. I am just about to hear my Parents will and Sirius will. Please Silverwing I am ready."

"As you wish Mr. Potter"

_Potter Will_

_I James Harold Potter and I Lily Evens Potter being of relatively sound mind and body, do here by leave everything including any vaults, rights, titles, property or hereditary positions, claimed or unclaimed, at the time of my death to my son Harry James Potter. We are sorry our son that we have perished. I hope that you had a happy life growing up with a loving family. I give you both The Family Vault and our personal vault. I hope you learn to live your life and make us proud. We love you with all our hearts._

_I leave the care of my only son to the following people in order._

_1. Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_2. Remus John Lupin_

_3. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)_

_4. Amelia Bones_

_5. Minerva McGonagall_

_Never is Harry James Potter to go to his Aunt and Uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

_We love you son_

_So mote it be_

_Signed_

_Witnesses James Harold Potter, Head of the Potter Family_

_Lily Evens Potter, Wife to James Potter_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Friend of the family_

_Ragnok, Managing Director Gringotts Bank_

Harry took a moment to process the information that he was never to go to the Dursleys. _Dumbledore took My childhood away from me the moment he placed me in that shit hole. They never loved me like a family should. They abused me and treated me like a muggle house elf and slave. DUMBLEDORE IS GOING TO PAY! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! Ok I need to calm down if I am ever going to think about how I am going to handle this like an adult._

"O my God I can't believe he would do this. To think that I could have been living with Amelia Bones all this time or Remus or even you Neville we could have been brothers. I will Never and I Mean NEVER forgive that bastard for this. He deliberately disobeyed my parents will"

Neville's eyes went wide as he realized that Harry was right they could have grown up as brothers. This only solidified his decision to stand by Harry in this war. The Longbottom's always stood by the Potter Family in the past and Neville found no reason to stop the alliance. Harry kept on ranting about how Dumbledore had screwed up his life and continued to let out all his anger. Neville understood that this was a huge betrayal for Harry. He needed to vent right now while it was still fresh in his mind, but it was still shocking to hear all the ways he could curse Dumbledore's name. So Neville did the one thing that came to his mind.

Neville went over to Harry and took him in to his arms and gave Harry a hug. "It's ok Harry we will get to the bottom of this and come out on top. I can't believe we could have been brothers. Know this Harry I will never betray you EVER. Do you understand me. You are my best friend Harry. We need to figure out a plan in the next few days and learn to live our lives on our own terms." All the while Neville was hugging Harry. Harry was crying and clinging to Neville.

"You are right Neville. Thanks You are a good friend. I hope this summer we can become brothers. I would be nice. Let's get my inheritance over with."

Silverwing cleared his throat "Excuse me Lord Potter but there are still some formalities we need to go over with the rest of the Potter inheritance."

"That's fine Silverwing I am ready to hear the rest."

"Very well Lord Potter the Potter family vault contains 2,576,912,397 amount of galleons and half that in Jewelry and gems and precious stones. Your mother and fathers vault contains about 10,000,000 galleons. Your trust vault contains about 2,045,765 galleons. The Potter holdings are spread vastly over many companies both in the muggle world and in the magical world. Your most major holdings in the magical world include 50% controlling interest in Quality Quittitch Supplies, 40% controlling interest in Flourish and Blots and about 25% controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. In the muggle world, you actually own a company Grunning Drills and Supply, as well as many other companies.

For the properties the Potter Family owns a number of cottages and manors in various countries. You own a villa in southern France, a Muggle Apartment in the city of London, a cottage in Godrics Hollow and Potter Manor off the coast of Wales.

"That's it for the Potter Family with inheritances the only thing left for us to do is the accepting of the family ring."

He took out a elegant rectangle mahogany box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring it was solid gold with a ruby in the center with a lion carved on it in gold.

"Once you take this you will be known as Lord Potter and everyone must call you Lord Potter unless you give them permission not to. This ring will also tell the world that you are an adult and therefore must treat you as such. The underage magic rule will not apply to you anymore. You will be free do magic to your hearts content. The ring will also strip any tracking charms on you and any Potter Magical blocks and now to the ceremony." Silverwing held out the ring. "Do you Harry James Potter take the family ring to be known for ever more as Lord Potter"?

Harry got that this was an impromptu formal thing so he said the only thing that came to mind "I DO"

Silverwing slid the ring on to Harry's right middle finger and the ring disappeared. Harry could feel the Old magic of the Potters unlocking with in him. Harry felt new strength well within him and he felt lighter than air, and could feel the air move around him.

"Congratulations Lord Potter. You now have complete control over all the Potter Family Assets. The Potter family ring will appear not appear to anyone unless you show them. This quality is old magic and helps to protect the head of a family. As you are now head you can change anything you would like"

"Please Silverwing call me Harry I feel like we are going to have lots of fun this summer. "

Silverwing looked flabbergasted "No one has ever let a goblin use his or her first name. It truly is an honor Harry but because of the formality of this. I must call you by your title Lord Potter. It's just not polite to do otherwise."

"I understand call me what you are most comfortable with."

"Thank you Lord Potter we are done with the Potter Inheritance would you like to hear the Will of Sirius Black."

Harry took a deep breath and replied with a strained voice "Yes Silverwing please let me hear it"

"As you wish Lord Potter"

_Black Will_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body do swear that this is my last will and testament dated this day August 25 1980. I name Harry James Potter my sole heir and beneficiary by right of blood and magic through the Rite of Adoptio performed with permission of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter on August 1, 1980._

_I hereby give and bequeath_ _all of my worldly goods and possessions, including any rights, titles, property or hereditary positions, claimed or unclaimed, at the time of my death to my son Harry James Potter-Black._

_So Mote it Be_

_Signed Sirius Orion Black_

_Witness James Potter, Head of the Potter Family_

_Remus John Lupin Friend of the family_

_Silverwing Black Family Account Manager_

_Ragnok, Managing Director Gringotts Bank_

Once Harry heard that Sirius adopted him he broke down crying._ "_Why didn't he ever tell me he adopted me? This means he was my father as well as James Potter."

"I believe he didn't tell you because he was afraid of what Dumbledore would do to him and you. He came here a couple times after his escape. He told me that if you didn't know about the adoption at the time of his death, to tell you that he loved you with all his heart and that he wished more than anything that he could have claimed you as his son for all the world to see." Silverwing explained

"Thank you Silverwing, but right know I would like to heat about the Black Family inheritance."

"The Black family vault is worth 19,978,659,837. Sirius trust vault has about 47,947,351 gallons. Every person in the black family gets a trust vault of 50,000,000. Sirius hasn't used most of it. Narcissa Black Malfoy has used about half of hers. Once the person dies their money is put back in to the family money. Only the head of the family Lord Black can access the family money. If you take the Black Family ring your cumulative wealth will be over 25 Billion Galleons. You would be the wealthiest person in this bank. Would you like to take the Black family ring like you did with the Potter ring? It would make you Lord Potter Black from now on. This will allow you access to all the family wealth and also unlock all dormant Black family magic that you haven't been able to access yet"

"Yes Silverwing I would like to take my both of my fathers' name."

Just like the Potter ring Silverwing brought out a box but this one was made out of obsidian. The Black family ring was a Platinum band with a black diamond in the center with the constellation Orion in the center. Engraved on the inside of the ring is the phrase in Latin _May the House of Black Always be Free._

"OK Lord Potter this will go the same way the Potter ring went but you might feel pain by the enchantments your mother put on you when you were adopted. They will all be broken and you will receive all your black traits and magic."

"I understand Silverwing. I accept the title of Lord Potter-Black" and Harry put the ring on his right middle finger and the ring merged in to the Potter family ring. Immediately he fell to the floor in pain. His died hair immediately turned a pitch black not so unlike it was before but deeper, his face changed to look more like Sirius. He wasn't just a carbon copy of James anymore. His eyes were the most startling of the immediate changes. They changed to a metallic silver green. No longer were his eyes the killing curse green that they are known for. His height changed to just about six feet tall, not the little boy anymore. Harry didn't look like himself anymore but if you looked closely you could tell it was still Harry. Harry could feel the Black Family magic being unlocked. He instintcly knew that he could morph his body in to what ever he wanted, but he kept himself the same . Harry could feel the shadows move around him. not sure what that meant he didn't think much of it.

"Wow! Harry. Look at you. You look so different. In a good way of course." Neville exclaimed. He had kept quiet throughout the whole thing because he wanted to give Harry his space. Harry invited him to be hearing with him because he trusted him. Neville wanted to respect that trust by just being there to support.

"Thanks Neville"

" Well I know for me it was emotional. I also got my family ring today. I understand." And he really did his parents may not be dead like Harry's were but they might as well have been. He understood what it was like growing up without parents. He understands what it feels like to lose someone close to you that you can never get back.

"Thanks Nev it means a lot that you're here. Silverwing I would like to know all the black family properties so I can find out where I will stay and where is safest."

"As you wish Sir the Black family has a Manor in southern Greece, a villa Tuscany, a mansion New Zealand, another villa in the British Virgin Islands as well as the French Virgin Islands, and a Manor in both Hogsmead and London.

There is one other that I hesitate to tell you. There is one other place that you can hide where no one will know where you are save me. I hesitate to tell you because this is a property that the Black family has all but forgot. Before I tell you anything about it I have one thing to ask you. How do you feel about the magical creatures of the world including goblins, werewolves, vampires, centaurs, merpeople and Veela?"

Harry thought for a moment "Well, I Don't care if your pureblood or not my mother was muggleborn and she was a very powerful witch I was told. Let's see one of my father's best friends was a werewolf so I do believe that they are very mistreated and would love to help them move up in society. Umm Goblins I respect because they put up with so much crap from us humans and are treated with very little respect. I would like to change that. You guys manage our money, and you are very intelligent beings and I would love to learn about your magic's and the art of sword making. I have never met a vampire but I would like to meet some and establish connections and decide for myself if they are dark or not. Centaur's I believe have much to offer the world they read the stars and are very good at archery and I would love to learn their customs and traditions. I have a friend who is a Veela from the Triwizard Tournament her name is Fleur Delacour and I saved her sister Gabrielle so I believe they are good people. So to tell you they truth I would love to learn about all the magical creatures of the world and help them in any way I can."

"Well then I have a place you can hide it is Black Castle on Orion Island. No Black has lived on the island in over 700 years. I am the only creature that knows the location because only the Black family account manager is able to know its location. I have been the secret keeper of the island as long as I have been the Black Family account manager. Just as the manager before me and the manager before that. When Lord Alexander Orion Black died with out naming the next secret keeper, Orion Island fell to the goblins. I am only telling you this because I understand that you need a secret place to be safe from Voldemort. This is the safest place that I can think of. Orion Island is huge, massive and exquisite. The whole island is under the Fedillus Charm. It can be your home to. I will take you there myself if you want to. Come back to me after you are done shopping. Yes don't sound so shocked I know that that's what you are going to do. There is much about the Black Family that has been lost over the years. All of the Black family secrets are past down by account manager. That is how I know so much. When I take you to Orion Island I will explain the Black Secrets to you. But I will tell you one thing all Blacks are Metamorphmagus to some extent some more than others but it is a Black Family trait that you should have now that you have unlocked your Black magic. If you want I can make you a list of the best places to go shopping in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and you can pick it up went you come back up from your vaults. "

"Thank you Silverwing I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, as much as I would like to learn more about my history. I do have some business to attend to today. I would also like you to thank you for telling me about Black Castle. I can't wait to see it. We will probably come back in 2 days for you to take us there. Neville did your grandmother tell you when you had to be back home."

"No she told me that if I was going to stay with you to send an owl to let her know that I was. I would like to stay with you if you don't mind."

"O not at all I would love for you to stay with me. I was actually planning on it. I need my brother to ground me and to keep me steady. Be there for me when I need them. Also it would be very lonely to do this by myself. One thing I want to do if can is make a fake Will for Sirius to leave some money to certain people that I know that Sirius would have wanted to be better off than they are now, and I have another idea but I need to do some research on it first"

"Certainly we can arrange that."

"That's fine thanks. Well lets not waste anymore time. I really want to see my family vaults."

"About that Harry I have already made arrangements so you only have to go to the Black vault. All the galleons from all your vaults have been transferred to the Black vault and there are doors leading to each vault from the black vault. It will make more since, once you get down there. Though we could not find Sirius money, he hid it somehow in the vault because it still shows that the money is still in the vault. It is just not on the ground surrounding everything. He most likely did that when he ran away from home so his parents could not take his money back. Any way just incase you find it, you will get a big surprise"

"Silverwing is there a way that my House elves can use the money from my vault."

"Yes Harry just call them and I will set it up for you"

"Dobby Winky can you come hear for a second"

"Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby. What can I do for the great Harry Potter Sir? Harry Potter Sir you look different. Why do you look different sir"?

"Hi Dobby how are you." I will explain why I look different later. Now I need you and Winky's help."

"OOOO Harry Potter Sir needs Dobby Help what can Dobby do."

"Calm down right now I need to set an account up for you. So you will be able to buy stuff for me"

"Silverwing how do I do this."

"Harry you just set up an account like you said and then you just state who has access and then only they will be able to use the money out of that account."

"Ok then I want to set up an account of one billion galleons for only my house elves and me to have access to. Will that do?"

"Yes sir it will only take a moment. Then I will get Griphook to escort you boys to your vaults. You are going together right."

"Yes Silverwing and thank you" Harry said. They waited about 5 minutes for Silverwing to be done. Then he took out a key.

"Both you and your house elves need to only put one drop of blood on this key and I will be able to give you bank drafts so your elves can use the money in the vault" both Harry Dobby and Winky proceeded to do just that and then Silverwing gave Bank drafts to both House elves who by now were weeping.

"Dobby Winky this is money I want you to use to fix up Black Castle and the surrounding grounds. Silverwing would it be possible for you to show them Orion Island and Black Castle when we are done here today so they can get started right away"?

"Yes Harry I will do that right after we are done"

"Also Dobby Winky if you think you need help, find some more trustworthy house elves and take them to me tonight I will call you and if you have more bring them to meet me ok."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I do that."

"Ok the first things I need you to buy 5 storage trunks as big as they come and with as many compartments as they have Make sure they have something that can store a great many books, jewelry, weapons, and gold as well as just stuff. Do that right away before I go down to my vault. Thanks Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I do That Right Away SIR"

"Winky I want you to come with me to my vault but first while we are waiting for Dobby to come back I was wondering Silverwing is there a way I can make purchases with out carrying large amounts of money?"

"Yes Harry it's called a money pouch. You state the amount you want and the amount will appear I the pouch. It is only tied to you so only you can use it. It is quite safe. We also have what you call a credit card for the Muggle world. These devises are costly but you can well afford them. You just need a symbol for your credit card."

"That's exactly what I was looking for. I will take it all and, I would like the constellation Orion on the credit card please and how much is this going to be."

"Let's see usually the money pouch is 300 galleons with a monthly stipend of 30 gallons a month, and the credit card is 100 gallons with a stipend of about 20 gallons a month. So all together not much for you."

"I will take them both. How long for them to be working"

"Not long at all. Let's see I need your blood again. Just place a drop on each item and that ties them to you so no one else can you it. Lord Longbottom would you like to do the same thing I can call you account manager."

"Yes Silverwing that would be great"

As Harry was giving his blood Silverwing was calling Devilsclaw so that Neville could get his money pouch and Credit card.

"Hey Neville what are you going to chose as your picture on your credit card." Harry asked as Devilsclaw came in to the room.

"Not sure yet probably a lion. Devilsclaw, do you know why you are here?

"Yes Lord Longbottom. You wish to have a money pouch and a muggle credit card I can do that for you right now"

"Thank you Devilsclaw." Neville said as he started to do the same thing Harry did drop some blood on each one to tie it to him and his vault

"I am done Lord Longbottom"

"You may go" and Devilsclaw left.

Just as Harry finished Dobby popped back in to the office with his purchases.

"Here Harry Potter Sir you's trunks like you's asked"

Harry took the trunks and examined them. They were shrunk so Harry enlarged one. Opening it he saw that it had seven compartments the first one was for small stuff. When opened popped up to be like drawers to hold jewelry and precious Gems. The second compartment was a lot like the first but the drawers were a lot larger and made for animals or plant seeds. They were out of time drawers. If something were to put in there an egg the egg wouldn't hatch until taken out, great for transporting animals. The third compartment was for storing swards and knives and armor. The fourth compartment was made to store books. It had a ladder down to the room that could store up to 5,000 books. The other three compartments were just rooms 30 feet by 50 feet, and 20 feet deep just to hold what ever.

These are perfect thanks "Dobby you did well. Neville here take one. You might want something from your vault and now you can take it with you."

"Wow thanks Harry. This is nice"

"Ok boys its time to go to your vaults. Griphook please take them to their vaults."

"Yes sir"

Dobby and Winky stayed behind because Silverwing was going to take them to Orion Island.

They decided to go to Neville's vault first and then the Black Vault because they knew that they were going to spend the most time in the Black Vault. The ride to the Longbottom vault was long. They pasted a dragon and finally they came to it vault number 178. The Longbottom Vault.

"Lord Longbottom, you have to give a drop of blood to the bowl over there and state your full name to access your family vault."

Neville looked around and right next to the door was a small bowl. Neville pricked his finger and stated "Lord Neville Frank Longbottom of the most Noble and Ancient house of Longbottom"

The door opened and a gush of wind came out of the vault. Looking in to the vault he saw that it was huge nearly 200 meters deep and 100 meters wide. In the back the vault was filled to the ceiling with galleons. To the left there was jewelry, gems and precious stones displayed like in a shop, and an armory all the Swords and knives and armor along with all his ancestors' wands. To the right there was a wall filled with books and old trunks. There was also a door that had. _Out of time animals and plants_.

"Hey Neville I was just wondering how wealthy are you. This looks impressive. "

"About 1.5 billion, almost the same as the Potter Family, but your right this does look impressive. Let's look around. It looks like I am going to using that trunk you just gave me sooner than I thought."

"That's why I bought them to take stuff out of my vault."

"That's brilliant"

The first stop they went to was the jewelry, gems and precious stones. There was so many and they were all labeled with what type metal and what charms they had on them, if any at all. From gold to silver to platinum. Neville opened his trunk and took several pieces of jewelry. A couple beautiful necklaces one Gold with a Griffin Pendent its charms were anti stuns and protected from some minor poisons. Very useful. One was a silver chain that if a werewolf were near your neck it would shoot liquid silver down there throat The last necklaces was bronze and an anti vampire necklace, if a vampire came near your neck to bite once they went to bite it would electrocute there fangs. He took many rings one that was gold with a single ruby in the center. It had charms on it to protect against many jinks and curses. He also took a couple bracelets and a couple drawers full of gems and precious stones. Then he saw the wands and remembered.

"I almost forgot Harry I need a new wand mine broke at the Department of Mysteries"

"You should check and see if any of those feel good to you just in case. It's always good to have a couple backup wands."

"That's true"

So Neville tried all the wands only two felt good enough for him. His great Aunt Nelly and his Great Great Grandfather Eugene. Nelly's wand was rose wood with a Dragon heartstring. Eugene's wand was cherry with a unicorn tail hair. They worked pretty well for him and he was able to do just about any thing with them with out much trouble.

The next stop was the weapons. Neville took four swards two were practice swards that came as a pair. These swords are identical in nature except for the jewels. The blades of the swords were a musty brown like a dull copper. The hilt a forest green styled to look as if vines were devouring the blade. Their grip common welsh green dragon hide. Neville also took three daggers and six throwing knives, one dagger to practice with, and the other two for self-protection. Two throwing knives for practice and four for hidden on the body.

Next Neville and Harry went to look at all the books that were in his vault. There were well over five hundred most were on rare plants and how to care for them. There was no way they could get all the books in to his trunk without some help.

"Dobby can you come here?"

"Harry Potter call Dobby what can I do for you?"

"Dobby, were you at the Castle?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. Black Castle is huge we need help there be lots of I go look for help"

"That's fine Dobby but I was wondering if you could stay here for a little while with me and help me with my vault after we are done here in Neville's vault, and can you help us get all these books in to Neville's trunk here."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I do that right away." With the help of Dobby, in less than ten minutes all the books were stored in the trunk. They knew they were going to buy new ones but at least they had all the books to study now.

"Thanks Dobby I will call you when I need you again"

The next stop was all the old trunks. Looking at the most recent names on the trunks Neville say that his parents' old trunks from school were here. They immediately put them in the fifth compartment to look at later. Neville also saw that there were many trunks that looked like they held secret items and he put those in the fifth compartment.

The Last stop was the Out of Time room. They walked in and there were various animals and plant seeds out of time or suspended in time. Harry looked around there were a couple mandrakes, some Devil's Snare, about one hundred pounds of Gillyweed, a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_a very rare plant, a couple Screechsnape seeds, Venomous Tentacula, and a small baby sized Whomping Willow. There were many others but these were the main ones that Neville put in to his trunk. He also took a couple animals, a Mooncalf for its dung, a baby bloodhound and a baby Crup. Neville especially liked the baby Crup. He wanted to make it his familiar. Finally they were done in the Longbottom Vault, and Neville filled the last compartment with galleons about two million "for pocket change" he said and shrunk his storage trunk and they left the vault.

Time for the Black Vault.

The ride to the Black Vault was much longer than the one to the Longbottom Vault. They kept going deeper and deeper in to the Ground. They flew past several Dragons. When they finally stopped it was at Vault number 7. There were two Dragons guarding the entrance on both sides. They looked very fierce.

"Lord Potter-Black like Lord Longbottom had to do, you also have to give blood and state your full name and the door will open."

"Harry's bowl was in the center of the door. He cut his hand and bled in to the bowl stating his full name Lord Harry James Potter-Black of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter and of the Noble and Ancient House of Black"

The door slid open and Harry looked inside it was Massive Clearly the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Like in the Longbottom Vault the back half of the vault was filled to the ceiling with galleons. On the left side was a door leading to the Potter Vault. Along the wall were drawers and drawers of jewelry, gems, precious metals and stones and diamonds. Farther down is where the old family wands are as well as the armory with all types of swards knives and daggers. On the right side of the wall was all the books about 2 thousand ranging from the darkest of dark arts to the lightest of the light, all ancient and rare books. There were also all the old trunks. There was a door to Sirius personal Vault was as well as a door with _Out of Time Ancient and Rare Animals and Plants_ over the door. Harry was most exited to go in there but he waited.

First Harry went in to the Potter Vault on the left side. As he entered the Potter Vault, it looked extremely similar to the Black Vault but it was Potter. On the left side along the wall were drawers of gems and precious metals and stones and diamonds. Farther down is where the old family wands were, as well as the armory with all types of swards knives and daggers. Just like the Black vault, on the right were thousands of books all the Potter books were here, nearly 5 thousand in all. On that same wall were stacks of old trunks and a door that read _Out of Time Animals._

First Harry went to the jewelry, jewels, diamonds and precious metals and stones.

"Dobby can you come here for a second"

Dobby popped in and said "Dobby here what can I do for the Great and Powerful Harry Potter Sir"

"Well Dobby I need you to fill the fourth compartment of this trunk with all the books over there if they don't fit put them in the fifth compartment. But first I need you to fill the first compartment with a wide variety of the diamonds and gems and precious metals and stones. If you run out of room use the fifth compartment compartment. Then wait for me please"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I do that right now"

With that done with Harry went to pick out some Jewelry. There was so many and they were all labeled with what type metal and what charms they had on them, if any at all. He opened the first compartment of his second trunk. The first one Dobby was using. He picked out five necklaces ten rings and ten bracelets. One necklace was gold with a ruby pendent. They all have protective charms on them to protect the wearer from harmful potions and hexes and jinxes. One ring was platinum with a ruby diamond in the center. The bracelets he got to give to his most trusted friends at school.

His next stop was picking out a couple wands that worked well for him. He had lots of success. Most of them worked perfectly fine but there were two that worked almost like his own wand, his Great Great Grandfather James's wand _elm and griffin hair_, and his Great Great Uncle Art's wand _maple with a single phoenix feather_. (Not Fawkes)

After that he went to the weapons. Harry took three swords and four daggers and six throwing knives. One sword was a practice sword, but of the other two one was the Potter family sword and one that Harry thought would be cool. The Potter sword has a blade with a red hue to it, with a Lion engraved on it. Its hilt bears a single red diamond on both sides. The cool sword reminded him of himself. It has a bright yellow blade. Its grip is of a black metal with a pattern made of lightning bolts engraved on it. The hilt bears a single alexandrite on both sides of the sword.

The daggers, two were practice blades while the other two could be used as fighting knives. The blades were identical a golden copper with a ruby shine to it. The hilt is bronze with a handle of simple fireball dragon leather wrapped with a lion embroidered in bronze. With the throwing knives, two were for practice and the other four came in two pairs, gold and ruby. Once thrown and damage inflicted they return to your hand after two minutes.

Dobby was still packing all the books in to the first trunk. So Harry went to the Old Trunk section. While looking through it he found something interesting. It was a special trunk. On the top was written _The Marauders Trunk_. Harry tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. _It's probably password protected. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and the trunk opened. Inside were all their notes on the Marauders Map and their exploits in the Forbidden Forest and pranks it was the Jackpot. Harry placed it in his Fifth compartment. Looking around more he found his fathers old trunk as well as his mother's trunk. He placed those trunks with the Marauder Trunk in his fifth compartment.

Next was the out of time room. This is what Harry was the most exited about after seeing what was in Neville's out of time room; Harry couldn't wait to see what was in his. He went inside and looked around. They were all very young animals Harry took a couple for the Island to roam free two of every animal a male and a female some Aethonon's, Griffin's, Hippogiffs, two pair of Kneazle kittens, Threstles and Unicorns, and Fire Horses and the extinct snidest. Harry took ten eggs and two adult snidgets. He really wanted them on his island there was also one Phoenix egg really rare. Harry took that as well. They didn't all fit in the second compartment some had to go in the Sixth and others even in the seventh compartment. Harry shrunk the second trunk again and put it back in to his bag He came out of the room to see if Dobby was done with the books

"Dobby you done with the books and jewels for the Potter Vault"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I is just done"

"Good do you mind doing the Black Books and jewels just like you did the Potter get a verity of diamonds? I particularly like the Black Diamonds." Harry said as he gave the third storage trunk to Dobby after Dobby gave Harry the first trunk that he just finished filling with gems jewels and books the fourth and last one for him to fill.

Done with the Potter Vault Harry walked back in to the Black Vault

The Black family jewelry was extensive. They had very little gold mostly silver, platinum and obsidian. Harry took a couple of each type one silver necklace, and two platinum. One of the platinum necklaces was just a plain chain inlaid with black diamonds. Harry thought it would look good on him. The protective charms were more intense then any other piece of jewelry. It can protect against almost any charm jinx, hex, poison, or mind-altering potion except the unforgivables. It was perfect. Also there was a ring that made anything on you unable to be summoned. The band was obsidian with small emeralds inlaid around it.

Trying out the Black Family wands, not a lot of them worked for Harry only a handful. Two worked better than the others one almost perfect. Harry's Great Great Grandfather Sirius's wand worked pretty well for him _oak and Thestral heartstring._ The most surprising wand that worked perfectly for him almost the same as his holly wand if not better was his Great Great Uncle Arcturus's wand _Ash with a Basilisk scale._

At the Armory Harry opened his trunk to the third compartment. He took three swords; one training the Black Family sword and one that he thought was cool. The Black family sword is a blade of black obsidian, which is made to look like the knight sky. Its grip is wrapped with purple leather with the Orion constellation dyed into it in silver. The hilt bears a single Black Diamond on both sides. The other sword has a blade with a purple hue to it, with a pattern that changes constellations' depending on what is in the sky engraved on the blade. The hilt is arc-shaped and its pommel bears a single onyx.

Harry took five daggers one a practice dagger. Two were the Twin Black Family daggers. The blade's platinum with a black diamond finish, with the handle Arcomantula silk. The other Two were different enough. One a pure silver blade with a Night cloud dragon hide handle. The leather of a Night cloud Dragon is a dark grey. The hilt of the dagger is silver with white diamonds in the center on both sides. The other dagger is made of ironwood with a Peruvian Vipertooth hide handle. The leather is the color of a very dark forest green.

Harry took eight throwing knives and twenty throwing stars. The throwing knives were pretty simple, two silver, two obsidian, and two aluminum. The throwing stars were pretty simple and strait forward as well, six silver and twelve aluminum stars.

Walking over to the right side of the vault Harry decided to skip the trunks and go strait to Sirius personal vault. He opened the door and there were only three items in their a letter from Sirius, his school trunk, and his adult trunk. Harry immediately put the trunks in the fifth compartment of his trunk. He would read Sirius letter when he was ready.

"Harry Potter Sir Dobby done with Black family"

"Whoa there Dobby" Harry exclaimed "I almost forgot you were here thanks so much for your help with this. You can go back to looking for other house elves and cleaning Black Castle."

"You's Welcome Harry Potter Sir"

The last room Harry went in is the Out of time room. It was separated in to three groups. Serpents, Plants, mixed and others.

Harry went to the Serpents first. He knew that he was going to get the most of these because he can speak to them. That would go a long way to making sure that they are on his side. Harry got two basilisk eggs, ten ashwinder eggs, about fourteen boomslang's, two occamy eggs, and two runespores.

There were many plants but Harry only took a few plants that looked promising for on the island. There was about two hundred pounds of gillyweed. Harry took half of the seeds. gillyweed to grow on the island, and two seeds of a whomping willow as well as a baby whomping willow.

The mixed breeds that Harry took were some of the Black family creations one that really interested Harry were the mix between a moke and a basilisk. The result would be a basilisk that can be really small or really big at a moments notice. The other mixed animals that Harry took were two baby black unicorns, a breed between a thestral and a unicorn.

The Other animals that Harry took were a couple of grims, three hellhounds, ten mokes, 5 nifflers, about a dozens murtlaps, four kneazles and a two crups.

All the small animals and eggs fit in the third compartment while all the big animals went in the sixth compartment of his nifty trunk.

"Wow that took longer than I thought it would. Hey Neville I am done you can wake up now."

Neville has long since fallen asleep on one of the couches in the center of the vault. As he heard Harry call him he quickly woke up and went to join his friend. As they rode the car back up to the surface. Neville talked to Harry

"Did you find lots of good items?"

"Yes I have almost four full trunks."

"Wow that is a lot of stuff. What do you want to do now? The stores are about to close soon"

"Let's take the rest of the day off and stay at a nice hotel in muggle London. We can deal with Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me"

Before they left though Silverwing gave each a list of the best places to go in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley

**Up Next Find out what Harry and Neville buy in Muggle London Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley**

Please review and give me feedback I would love to hear what you think of it so far. I know that it's going really slow. I just started writing so please be patient. With me


	3. Shopping

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters are not mine. They are the property of JK Rowling. If something looks familiar it's not mine. It's someone else's. This is my first story so... You can criticize me. I know that I am not a very good writer, but I wanted to give it a shot because I read so much that I just had to do this.

Please review I would love people to review I accept criticism I know that this is pretty much like every other story but these are the ones I like so this is how I am going to so it I hope that is ok with my fans if I have any way to the story

**Just for the future**

_Thoughts_

_SHOPS_

_**sss parseltongue sss**_

_**Chapter 3 Shopping**_

Exiting the Leaky Cauldron Harry transfigured Neville's robes to a nice tee shirt and jeans. They were both head of their families so they couldn't get in trouble for doing magic. Harry knew that the muggle stores normally didn't close until nine o'clock. It was about 5:30 when they left Gringotts to head to muggle London.

Neville was just following Harry for the ride. He knew Harry would never go dark so that wasn't the problem. It's just that he didn't know Harry all that well. Neville never really had any friends until his fifth year. The DA really gave him a purpose. Harry became his friend because that is just the way he is. If you are nice to Harry and respect him, He will defend you and help you with anything. This is something Neville learned over the course of the year. They had a quiet friendship, not a loud one like his with Ron, but one of similar comradeship. Harry and Neville found over the year that they had a lot in common. Neither one really had any friends until coming to Hogwarts. They both were quiet and introspective. Neville hadn't heard the prophecy yet but he understood what it was like growing up with out parents. Growing up always one step behind his parents never owning up to them, Neville understood a part of Harry that none of his other friends could possibly understand and Harry found himself growing closer to Neville because of that. Neville knew that if he stuck by Harry he would learn self confidence and just maybe make something of himself.

They took a cab to the nearest Mall. Once exiting Harry and Neville went to the nearest department store.

"Ok Neville we need to get both of us some muggle clothes. They come in all different colors and designs. That's why I like them so much. They are much more comfortable then robes and they look cooler to. Plus you can where them under your robes and it adds style."

Neville looked nervously at Harry and replied, "Ok Harry but you will have to help me. I don't know what would look good. I have never been in to the muggle world."

"That's fine we can get someone to help us."

They both looked around for someone to help them and spotted a nice young woman and went over to introduce themselves.

"Hi Miss my names Harry and this is my friend Neville, our apartment caught fire and all our clothes were destroyed. We both need whole new wardrobes. Can you help us?"

"Yah sure boys what do you like fancy, casual, colorful, dark, or a mixture of all?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "I prefer Casual Tee shirts but I would like a good amount of polo shirts and button up shirts. Whatever you think would look good but personally I like the ones with Celtic and ancient symbols and wild designs. I like the mystical. But good amount of everything would be good as well."

Neville looked nervous he had never been with Muggles before "I will take whatever you belive I would like. Just bring what you belive I would like "

The young woman had her work cut out for her two men who needed whole new wardrobes.

"Do you have a price limit?"

"No." both of them replied

"Well then I am going to need your sizes and I am going to get two more people to help with bringing clothes to the dressing room."

After a tiring 2 hours of trying on clothes, and rejecting some they were finally done. Harry had a good amount of his wild tee shirts with some nice formal button down and polo shirts. He got some workout clothes, some clothes to do gardening in, a couple swimsuits and a nice leather coat. Neville didn't get as much as Harry but he got a good amount of everything. When they were done they thanked the wonderful ladies and paid for their clothes. They went to the nearest bathroom to shrink all their clothes and store them in their trunks.

They left the mall in another cab, and asked to be dropped of at the closest nice hotel. It just happened to be the Sofitel St. James London Hotel. Once there they went straight to the front desk to get checked in. The man at the desk saw them and waved them over.

"Hello Sir what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Hello my name is Even Jamison and this is my friend Frank Nevllin. We need two rooms tonight price doesn't matter but we need lots of room."

The man grinned he knew that he was going to be making money today. "I know just the room. It's our best room available the Royal Suite it is the largest suite in the hotel and comprises a large bedroom with a four poster king size bed with en suite bathroom accommodating a walk-in shower. A separate lounge area with a large plasma screen television, a separate lounge dining room for up to 8 guests and a fully fitted kitchen also it interconnects with a junior suite with a king size bed"

"That's perfect. I would like it for just one night please."

Harry was exited he had never stayed in a hotel before. As they were riding up to the top floor to their suite Harry was explaining muggle technology and how the elevator works to Neville. he looked very nervous.

"Don't worry Neville we are perfectly safe. Tomorrow night we will be at my new home Black Castle. It will take a couple of days for Dumbledore to realize that I am not at _Home. IF _I could ever call that home. It's more like my own personal prison cell. Any way we should be safe in the muggle world as long as we never use our real names. I know I changed your name to your fathers I hope that's ok. I am using my fathers name as well as my mothers. Were almost there"

They exited the elevator in to the most exquisite room Harry had ever seen. They went to their respective rooms to take out their trunks. Each took out a pair of sleepwear for the night.

When Harry remembered Dobby was looking for more house elves for the castle and grounds of Black Castle and Orion Island.

"Dobby"

The house elf popped in excitedly responded. "Yes Harry Potter Sir"

"If I remember correctly you were looking for more house elves for Orion Island. Can you bring them hear so that I can meet them and bond with them if I want."

"Yes Sir there be lots that don't have homes, that be good for Potter-Black family. I go get them now Harry Potter Sir."

Dobby popped away to go get them, as Neville popped his head in to the room.

"Hey Harry can I use Hedwig to send a letter to Gran that I will be staying here with you for a while?"

"No problem go right ahead she would like the exercise."

Just then about eight house elves not including Dobby popped in to the room. They all looked horrible their clothes in tatters, if you can call tea towels and old smelly rags clothes. They looked shamed which is how they felt. Harry wanted to lift their spirits a bit. He knew that Dobby would not bring them here unless they were trust worthy

"Hello name is Harry. I want each of you to tell me what you can do and what you specialize in. I don't care what happend at your last home. just tell me who, if it was a family and where if it was a place I just want to make sure that you will keep my secrets and serve my family well. I know that Dobby would not have brought each of you here unless he thought you could be trustworthy and I trust his judgment now tell me about yourselves."

The littlest elf started "My name Pooky. I last worked with the Pritchard family. There I cook and I clean. I great cook."

"Ok then Pooky you will work in the kitchen with Winky. she is the boss there follow her."

Then Harry proceeded to bond with her. After the ceremony Pooky had on a nice small white dress with a little chef hat. Like Dobby and Winky she grew one inch and had the Potter Black crest on her left shoulder.

"Ok now this goes for all the elves ok I have three rules that must be obeyed at all times. 1) Never punish yourself I don't like abused house elves. 2) You must keep my secrets never reveal anything to any one unless I tell you to understand ok and the last number 3) Never call me master you aren't servants you are part of my family. Now Dobby as I bond with each elf I need you to take them to Black Castle and tell Winky what their job is so she can show them around and then pop back here ok"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

The next two elves stepped forward they looked like they were married, and one was pregnant. "My name Nilly this me wife Zippy. We wanted family old family say we not allowed so we do badly so they free us. Most families don't like pregnant elves they not work as hard but we work hard for you we do our best. I good with garden and plants. Zippy good with kids. That why we want our own. " Nilly looked down very scared like Harry was going to say no to him and his wife because of the baby.

"That's fine I am not going to get mad if anyone of you has kids. It will be a long time before I have kids of my own. Maybe a couple years I am still in school. With that said you Nilly will work in the garden and in the green house. Zippy you do what you can, help with the cleaning of the house. When your child comes take care of him or her I won't punish you for spending time with your child."

Then Harry proceeded to bond with the small family. After the ceremony they each grew about 2 inches and they each had decent clothes Nilly had on garden clothes and Zippy had on a nice light blue dress, each had I Potter-black crest on their left shoulder.

The next two elves stepped forward. They looked older than the rest not by a lot but you could tell "My name Ippy this me sister Inky we good outside in garden and growing things. We work for Farm Company before they get new young elves to replace us. We also know how to clean house."

Harry looked exited now he had elves that would grow food so he wouldn't have to keep buying food not that money was a problem but it would be good to have your own vegetable garden "OK you guys will work in the garden and in the green house and I want you to start a small vegetable garden. You guys will be in charge of growing the food. If you need more help with the Garden then find more trustworthy elves and i would be happy to bond with them as well. this goes for all of you if you have friends that are free and want a home tell me an I will see what i can do."

Harry them proceeded to do the bonding ceremony with Ippy and Inky. They both grew two inches and sported a nice gardening outfit with the Potter Black Crest.

The last two house elves came forward. "My name Binky"

"And my name Tippy"

"We good in the kitchen and cleaning mostly cleaning"

"We good at cooking and cleaning"

"We from Hogwarts we like Hogwarts"

"But we want proper home to clean and cook for normal masters"

Harry looked at the couple and smiled "That's what I want to give you both you will clean the house and help in the kitchens. You will be part of the Potter-Black Family." Harry bonded to the last of the seven house elves. Once he finished Binky and Tippy were dressed in nice maid outfits, one male for Binky and on female for Tippy

"Dobby my old friend take care of my new home"

""Yes Sir "and he popped away with the last two house elves.

Now there was peace and quiet.

"Hey Neville we are going in to Diagon Alley Tomorrow be ready for some major shopping."

_But I need a way to disguise myself. Silverwing said that all Blacks are Metamorphmagus to some extent. Let's see how much of a Metamorphmagus I am. _Harry proceeded to practice changeing his hair color eye color and the length of his hair._ Wow looks like I gained a major ability I wonder if I can move my scar._ Harry felt a tingly sensation on his forehead all the way down to his butt. When Harry looked in the mirror he couldn't see his scar. _Its gone this is perfect. I will never be mobbed again as long as I live. Well now that I have that down, I can rest. Tonight I am safe._ And then proceeded to do just that, sleep.

They both woke up early in the morning eager to start the day in Diagon Alley.

The First place they went when Neville and Harry entered Diagon Ally was _CHROMATICS TRUNKS AND SATCHEL _to get a new trunk for school preferably one that he could live in while at school. He wasn't sure if he could trust Dumbledore to keep him safe. He never had before.

"Excuse me Sir my name is Robert Fleming. Can I help you?" A stocky man in his mid fifties asked Harry and Neville.

_Well I guess that means he can't tell that I am Harry Potter Thank GOD for the practicing on my Metamorphmagus abilities last night._ Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes my name is Even Jamison and this is my friend Frank Nevlin. We are looking for a special trunk for both of us. I had a teacher a while back who had a trunk with seven compartments with rooms in them. Can you tell me about any thing like that? Maybe something that I could live in like a portable home"

The man looked at Harry and said "Trunks like that are not cheep. Are you sure you want to buy a trunk like that?"

"Yes that is specifically why we are here. Money doesn't matter, but I need to see what you have I might make a big purchase of them."

The man looked flustered a bit before replying "Of course sir. I meant no disrespect. We have a couple models that fit your description. The first trunk is simple there are no special security precautions other than your simple lock and voice activated. Nothing special. In the first two compartments the space inside is three times as much than on the outside. The third compartment is six times the amount of space inside than out. The fourth compartment is a small room just big enough to be a room, and the fifth compartment was a small bedroom with a desk for studying. This trunk only has 5 compartments. Most people like this one but if I am correct you want something a little more. Am I right?"

"Yes I am looking for more of a small house in a trunk."

"Then the second trunk is more of what I think you boys want. It's a trunk that you could live in if necessary. I only have a handful here in stock. Here I will show it to you." He showed Harry one of the most stunning trunks in the store. It was crafted out of a single block of Ironwood. It was engraved with ancient runes and symbols Harry thought were vital for the trunk to work. "In order to enter or open it, you have to be keyed in to the trunk by blood, or else it won't open. I will key you in since I am the owner of this specific trunk. Only the owner can key a person in to the trunk, and the owner can't be changed. I am only the owner of this trunk only, so that I can show the customers what it looks like inside. To become the owner of a trunk you have to be the first person to place a drop of blood on this specific rune. It is the safest trunk we have. And to shrink it just place one drop of blood on this rune and it will shrink to look like a small deck of cards. Shall we go inside now? It doesn't have any furnishings or anything. It's kind of plain but i will show you"

Mr. Fleming tied harry and Neville in to the trunk by blood and showed them the first two compartments the first was like a normal trunk with six times the amount of space. The second compartment was a considerable more amount of room. There was a small latter in to a small room about six feet deep and 10 feet wide just enough to store most of the purchase that he wanted to buy that day in Diagon Alley and later that night in Knockturn Alley. When they got to the third compartment it was a great deal bigger being a twelve feet deep and twenty feet wide room the walls were stone. Harry thought it would be perfect for a personal potions lab. The fourth compartment was much like the third but slightly bigger. It was a room thirty feet wide in both directions. Harry thought it would be a perfect place for a dueling chamber. The fifth compartment was perfect for a library and study it was huge enough for a big library. The sixth compartment was a good sized flat with a nice sized bedroom and bath. The kitchen and living room were nicely sized not to small not overly big. There was also a good sized fireplace that looked like you could floo from it.

"One of the nicest things about these trunks is that you can floo to and from them but only in to another trunk. So say I had a trunk and I wanted to floo to your trunk. The only way I could floo to your trunk would be if I had already been tied in to your blood wards. It's very safe when you think about it. Only let the people you would trust with your life access to your trunk. The last compartment is very much like a personal Vault. it's a huge room that as you put money in it you can take it out the same way you use a pouch just put your hand in the shrunken trunk state the amount you want and it will appear in your hand. It's good for short change only. You can not receive more than 200 coins at one time."

As they exited the trunk Harry knew that this was the trunk that he wanted. The floo gave him an idea for when he was a school. If he bought a whole bunch of these trunks and gave them to his friends then they could have a safe way of traveling and talking to each other. Harry would only give these trunks to his newly formed DA._ I need to find a new name for the DA because it will not be called Dumbledores Army I just don't trust that old coot at all any more what was he thinking not training me or anything something fishy is going on with that and I intend to find out. _Harry thought of putting one of the trunks in the Chamber of Secrets, one in Black Castle at his home.

"How many of these trunks do you have done so far?"

The man looked at him strange. "I have about 15 done right now. Why?"

"I will take all of them, and I need you to make more lots more. How long does it take you to make them?"

"It takes one day to make one"

"I want you make as many as you can in one weeks time and give them to Fred and George Weasley at _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes._ They will be able to get them to me. Then I want you to keep making them as fast as you can I will buy fifty right out front. I will tell my bank account manager that all of these trunks are to be paid in full."

"Yes Sir that will be 130000 galleons total. Each trunk is 2000 galleons. I will have all the trunks done by the middle of the summer no sooner than that. I thank you for this business."

"Your welcome bye for now."

After Harry and Neville bought their trunks, the owner told them of a furniture store where they could furnish their trunks.

In _LEED'S FURNITURE FOR YOUR MAGICAL HOME,_ Harry was glancing around for some more items to buy for their magical trunks. Harry and Neville found some items that looked promising, organizing boxes of all sizes, for the second compartment of his trunk. For the potions room Harry and Neville also bought a granite table to wrap around the room for brewing potions, as well as some shelves and cabinets to store their potions and potion ingredients. For the fourth compartment Harry bought a dueling platform as well as hooks and a weapons cabinet. For the fifth compartment Harry bought automatic magically organizing shelves that organize the books in alphabetical order and by subject They were perfect for the library room in the trunk. Harry also bought a long desk table that would sit in the center of the room. This desk had enough room to store all his many different type parchment and ink and quills. For the flat Harry bought furniture the top of the line furniture and a big comfy couch and matching arm rests. to furnish the living room and his bedroom he bought the fluffiest king sized bed. When Harry was done, his flat in the trunk was one of the finest places to live. It would be perfect to live in at School.

After both _Chromatics Trunks and Satchel_ and _Leed's Furniture _Harry went about Diagon Alley and bought everything he believed he needed or wanted.

The first place Harry wanted to take Neville to be _OLLIVANDERS_ because Neville's old wand was broken in the battle at the Ministry. His fathers' wand never suited Neville because it never chose him. As they walked in the door the bell dinged. An old man very grayed came out of a back door.

"Ahh Mr. Potter I hope nothing is wrong with your wand. Don't look so surprised. I have my own ways of knowing exactly who is in my store. And this must be Mr. Longbottom. I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting yet. Whose wand did you use until now?"

"My father's sir. It snapped in the battle at the ministry."

"Ahh yes 13 inches willow with a unicorn tail. I remember every wand I have ever sold. You say it broke what a shame, and you are no doubt here for a new wand. One all your own."

"Yes Sir"

Mr. Ollivander went in to the back room and took many small rectangular boxes to the front. Neville kept trying wand after wand none of them were the right one.

"You're a tricky one Mr. Longbottom much like Mr. Potter here was. Nonetheless we shall find the right wand. Maybe one of the rare ones like Mr. Potter here has. Yes! Yes! I have just the one for you 12 inches oak with a single Griffin feather. A wand for someone very brave."

He gave the wand to Neville and a bright light streamed out of the wand.

"Yes! You Mr. Longbottom have just found your bravery. We hope many great things from you. That will be nine galleons Mr. Longbottom."

Neville paid for his wand and He and Harry left the store.

Harry and Neville both walked in to _MADAM MALKINS ROBESFOR FINE OCCASION_. Harry was very exited he had never been shopping for wizarding clothes. He had always just gotten his Hogwarts robes because those were the only robes he needed, but know that Harry plans to permanently live in the wizarding world he needed real everyday wizarding robes. He also needed some new Hogwarts robes because of the Black family magic being let go. One of the girls came up to them.

""My name is Cindy. What can I do for you today?"

"Madam Cindy we both need new robes, and I need a whole new wardrobe made of the finest fabric you have."

"Ok let's get to it then."

So Harry and Neville went about picking their robes.

For Harry he got robes all the fines fabric Arcomantula silk woven with protection spells. Five new school robes black that open in the front, three heavy potion robes made of a fabric that can withstand the harshness of potions spills, two flying cloaks because Harry loves to fly., ten everyday robes that open in the front one dark midnight purple, one silver, two grey, one maroon, two forest green, two black blue, and two black, and finally four winter cloaks to match the everyday robes

Neville didn't buy nearly as much as Harry, but that was because he already had his own wardrobe. He bought nicer robes for school and some nice potion robes because he wanted to learn potions without Snape this summer. Because he wanted to take up flying, he bought a couple flying cloaks.

At _THE MAGICAL QUILL _Harry bought a desk for his library, as well as a drawer of everlasting parchment for writing his homework and letters. He bought many different types of inks, the standard black Auto correcting ink, and then some blue, green, and dark purple and metallic silver. There was a display of many different quills. Everlasting ink quills, voice recording quills, diction quills, quotes quills, and magical contract quills. Harry bought a couple of everyone except the quick quotes quill. He had had enough of that one from Skeeter. Looking around he saw some decorative quills that came in Pheasant and Peacock. The final price came to 145 galleons.

Harry knew that he might not be playing quittitch this year but the wanted a new broom anyway. He would not use his Firebolt, that was a gift from his godfather Sirius and it was precious. So when Harry entered _QUALITY QUITTITCH SUPPLIES_, he went strait to the newest brooms the Lightning Bolt and the Nimbus 3000. The Lightning Bolt is the fastest broom on the market twenty five percent faster than the Firebolt. The Nimbus 3000 was very fast not as fast as the Firebolt but still nearly as fast.

Harry bought one Lightning Bolt for quittitch and fun, and one Nimbus 3000 for travel as well as a couple care kits and a couple polishing kits. The final price came to 1515 galleons. The price off the Lightning Bolt was 1000 galleons and the Nimbus 3000 was 500 galleons. Neville bought a Nimbus 3000 he wanted to try out for the Quittitch team this year and if not then at least he would have a good broom. They each also bought the very nicest broom servicing kit with everything you would ever need to take care of their brooms.

Books were next on their list, so they were off to _FLOURISHAND BLOTS_. Walking in there were countless shelves of every subject. Harry knew that he was going to be spending a lot of time here and buying lots of books on every subject but mostly on Defense.

Harry took one of the bottomless baskets and went right to the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling section while Neville went right to Herbology. While looking throughout the shelves dedicated for defense Harry found many wonderful titles including _How to Counter the Dark Arts_, _Protection Spells_, _Dueling Defensively and Offensively_, _An Auror's Handbook_, _Disabling Dirty Wizards_, _Hexes and Curses_, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ and many more. Harry just kept pulling books off the shelf most of them were defensive magic such as _Defensive Magical Theory_ but Harry wanted offensive as well. Those were books on curses and hexes and jinxes. The most interesting book Harry pulled off the shelf was _A History of Defense_. When Harry opened the book it had a brief history of the spell and then the incantation and what the spell achieves. Some of the spells were borderline Dark Arts. It was a gold mine. He was excited about learning all these new spells, but he had to move on to the next section of books transfiguration.

As he walked to the section of selves dedicated to Transfiguration, Harry took the sixth year and the seventh year books, and then kept pulling whatever interested him off the shelf. There were a couple titles that came across as interesting _Transfiguration in Dueling_, _Discovering the Animal Within_, _Advanced Transfiguration; Theories of Tran substantial Transfiguration_Harry took all the books on Animagus transfiguration. He knew that he was going to be an Animagus and he wanted al his friends to be one too. Next Charms.

After finishing at transfiguration Harry went to the section dedicated to charms. Harry immediately took the sixth and seventh year books. As well as many books that looked interesting, _Animating Household Objects_, _Animation in Dueling, Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, An, _and the best one of all _The Grande Book of Charms_. Harry took every book that looked interesting including one. Charms always interested Harry but he never bought extra books than just the school requirement. Now Harry took everything that interested him he wanted to know everything he could to defeat Voldemort.

Potions were the next set of books that Harry knew he was going to get as many as he could. First he got the NEWT books for years six and seven. Harry wanted to learn how to brew all potions. Harry never learned the art of brewing potions and Harry wanted to learn. Severus Snape never made potions a subject that Harry could like. He wanted to change that. Harry realized that potions could give Harry many options and many potions are valuable for improving the body mind and intelligence. Harry found an interesting book_ Moste Potente Potions_. The same book from the restricted section of the library when Harry Ron and Hermione made polyjuice potion. He picked some other must reads _Advanced Potion-Making_, _Asiatic Anti-Venom's_ , and one that would really come in handy _Every Potion Master's Chart for Brewing._ If Harry learns how to master the art of potion making he can learn to be anything.

In the Herbology section Harry met Neville who was still there picking out specialized books on almost very plant.

"Hey Neville. Having fun today picking books?"

Neville chuckled "Yes Harry having tons of fun. I have never gone on a shopping spree before. It has been interesting so far" and he smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back. "Good I am going to finish up meet me at the cash register. Don't forget to get books from other subjects to."

Harry only bought a couple books after taking the books for sixth and seventh year books. Harry did want a book with a list of all plans and how to take care of them for his greenhouses on Orion Island. So Harry bought _Ten Thousand Magical Herbs, Fungi, Plants ,and Trees _and_ Magical Water Plants of the World._

Harry decided that he wanted to learn Ancient Runes because he knew that they were more powerful than any other magic except maybe blood magic because runes lasted forever. Harry bought as many books on rune magic on the shelf, including_ Ancient Runes Made Easy_, the_ Rune Dictionary_,_ Advanced Rune Translation_, and _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_.

Arithmacy was a type of magic not widely practice now because it is mainly about numbers and understanding spells on a basic level. Harry only pulled a couple of these books. A couple names were _New Theory of Numerology_, and _Numerology and Gramatics_. He was interested in Arithmacy but not to where Harry wanted to spend tons of his time on it right now.

Right next to the Arithmacy selves there was the miscellanies section. Here harry bought a couple books about every magical species the werewolf, vampires, centaurs, he found a nice book on goblins. Harry also picked up a couple books on merpeople and the veela. He was very exited to read about them. It was on his list of things to do. Learn about the magical community.

In this section Harry also picked many books on trade's. Harry really wanted to learn to make his own creations like brooms and trunks as well as jewelry and swords. Harry also knew that to become the person that he wanted to become he needed to buy some books on law so he bought _The Self-Updating Book of Law_ and _How to Navigate the Wizengamot_, _The Complete History of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. _Harry also thought it would be wise to have a list of all the public floo connections for quick escapes so he bought _The Revised 184th Edition Floo Network Directory._

Once they were done Harry and Neville went to the counter to pay for all their books. The woman at the counter looked at them curiously then asked "Why so many books sir?"

"No reason. Just getting in some extra reading. Now please can I pay for my books." Harry stated.

"Yes sir. Sorry for prying. I meant no disrespect."

"Thank you" and then they left

Realizing that is was just past lunchtime. They stopped by _FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S ICE CREAM PARLOR_for a brief lunch and some ice cream.

The next place Harry and Neville went was to _SPINNER'S ICEBOX_ to fill their kitchens with everlasting food and drink boxes of everything they had in the store. They were expensive but totally worth it.

Harry and Neville walked in to _EEYLOPS OWL EMPORIUM_. Looking around the heard the _chirping _and_ hooting_ of bird's owl's hawks, the _meowing _of cats and Kneazles, the _croaking_ of toads and the hissing of snakes. All the animals were in cages all around the store.

"Hey Neville do you want another pet. You should get an owl. I am going to get a couple for the castle. Hedwig will be getting a workout this summer but only for special deliveries I don't want to stand out and I know that a white owl like Hedwig is very noticeable. If I am going to be making new friends and purchases, I am going to not stand out as much as I have in the past. Getting new owls will help with that."

"You know what Harry you're right I should get an owl."

Harry and Neville started looking around for the perfect owl for Neville. _Lets see I need a couple of inconspicuous owls _There were many different kinds to chose from a black and white one to that of a solid brown but when they found a light brown owl with a shy personality Neville knew that he had found the perfect owl for himself.

"Hey boy. You want to be mine?" The owl hooted a yes. "This is the one I want, though I am not sure what to name him. What about Drake? Boy you like that?" The owl chirped happily. "Drake it is."

Neville bought Drake and Harry bought two owls and two ravens. the owls were one light brown and one a mixture of black brown and white. And both ravens were pitch black one female and one male. Harry wanted the ravens for official business they were sleek and elegant bird. And he could never forget the year supply of treats for Hedwig and every other owl Harry bought that day, and they left the store.

Neville and Harry entered the _APOTHECARY_ and immediately were assaulted with smells of every kind. Harry and Neville never wanted to have to buy any more ingredients so they bought four standard master potions kits and two sets of master cauldrons. They bought the best type of scales available and To help with the times, several timed and voice activated burner, and some voice activated silver pewter, gold, platinum, bronze, silver and ladles.

After the _APOTHECARY_ Harry and Neville walked in to _GARDEN'S AND GREENHOUSES _dedicated to the study of Herbology. Neville bought all that he didn't have yet. Harry knew that the greenhouses at Black Castle would be all but gone after 800-900 years off neglect, but Harry wanted his gardens and greenhouse to be what they once were. He called Dobby.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir what can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby can you bring me the house elves that are assigned to the garden and the greenhouse I need there help picking out what plants I need to buy to restore the grounds please"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I do that right away sir I bring Ippy, and Inky they the greenhouse elves and garden elves be right back."

So Dobby popped away and Harry and Neville started to look around the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky and there was an artificial sun. The whole store was one big greenhouse. There were thousands of plants and seeds and small trees that you could buy.

Half way through the tour Ippy and Inky popped in and Harry told them to pick out anything they think is needed for the greenhouse and the gardens around the manor.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir" replied the house elves and then they proceeded to pick out tons of seeds for every plant in the shop. The also bought many seedling and small trees to replant in the greenhouse and trees for around the Castle. They bought flowers of every color and every veriaty they could find. Harry was amazed with what they picked out. This was by far the most expensive bill Harry had paid that day a whopping 100,000 galleons

Neville went a little crazy as well he bought a couple seeds of every plant in the store no matter the price some were very expensive because of the rarity of the plant .

The last place they went before Knockturn Alley was _WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES_. Entering the store Harry and Neville looked around. The store was very busy with lots of kids ranging from before Hogwarts to just out of Hogwarts. Fred and George were busy with customers while Lee Jordon was behind the counter taking the orders. They had created many new prank products and they all adorned the shelves. They were covered in candies, the mini puffskins and boxes of Fireworks. They had done well with the money he had given them a little over a year ago. Harry knew he wanted the twins on his side and believed they would listen to him before immediately telling on them and turning them over to Dumbledore, so he decided to confront them now. _Better late then never right_

"Neville I want to talk to Fred and George do you want to come with me" Neville nodded his head yes. So Harry went up to one of the twins, to introduce himself.

"Hello Fred I was just admiring your store and products. They look like they could go a long way and would make a very profitable future. My name is Even Jamison and my friend here is Frank Nevillson. Can we talk to you in private by any chance?"

Fred looked at Harry suspiciously "I don't know about that ... I am very busy right now. Maybe later."

Harry knew the only way to get him to talk would be to reveal who he was. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his killing curse green eyes and his scar, but instead of putting his scar on his forehead he placed his scar on the inside of his left forearm. Once he was done he opened his eyes and looked at Fred. "What about now Fred? Are you willing to speak with your silent partner."

Fred looked startled and immediately understood the man in front of him was Harry Potter a very different Harry than he remembered but Harry all the same.

"Yes let's go in the back."

So Harry Neville and Fred navigated through the store to the back and found themselves in the store room.

"What are you doing here? And how did you change your appearance? It's very good." Fred was babbling. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Hold on Fred I need to tell you something that you might not like to hear. I need to know that you will be with me. I found out things at Gringotts a few days ago. I learned things that may seem impossible. But are true. I need you to swear a wizards oath that you will not repeat what I am about to say without my authorization. Can you do this for me please? "

"Yes harry I can I Fred Weasley do hear by swear that I will not reveal will not reveal Harry James Potter's secrets without his permission"

"Thank you, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you would do this. Right well ..."

Just as Harry was about to explain the storage door opened and George poked his head in. "Hey Fred what you doing in here with two random strangers."

"Well George it turns out these are not just two random stranger's but Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. They have wondered in to our store to tell us a special story."

"Wonderful Lets hear it."

"If you want to hear it George you will have to take the wizards oath that you will not reveal what I am about to say to you with out my authorization Fred has already taken it."

"Sure Harry no problem can I George Weasley do hereby swear that I will not reveal will not reveal Harry James Potter's secrets without his permission."

Once the oath was taken Harry explained all that he had learned and what his suspicions were with Dumbledore Ron and Hermione, Fred got a thoughtful look on his face. "To be honest George and I have been suspicious of Ron since last summer

"Yes we overheard lots of conversations between Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld place. It seemed like they were planning something big. "

"We're not sure what. "

"It might have to do with Dumbledore they were meeting him almost every other day until you came to Headquarters."

"I know that Ron seemed to suddenly have new clothes and he was running his mouth about how you have all this money and how you were a spoiled brat."

"We haven't been home yet this summer we live in the apartment above the shop."

"We always wondered why Dumbledore sent you to live with those filthy muggles but Dumbledore insisted."

"I am happy for you. That you can finally have a life all your own."

"George and I will be with you one hundred percent in whatever you do. We owe you so much for what you have given us. We never dreamed of being able to own our own joke shop and you made that possible."

"Yes we owe you so much."

"Ok then I want to give you something that you are going to love." Harry took his mini trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. He then proceeded to take out two to the apartment trunks that he had just bought.

"These trunks are special. I am giving one to each of you. They are seven compartment trunks. I call them apartment trunks because if you had to you could live in it."

So Harry proceeded to show them how to claim there trunks and how to key other people in to the wards of the trunk. Harry gave each twin a bag of one million galleon for the last compartment.

''Listen boy's I know you don't like charity and this is not charity everyone who gets a trunk is going to get a million gallons to spend to furnish them and buy them selves the very best defensive gear. So I want each one of you to decorate your trunks to your liking and then. I want you to buy the best battle gear. After that I want you to start inventing use the money I gave you. Concentrate on defensive and offensive war products. I have told Richard Fleming from _CHROMATICS TRUNKS AND SATCHEL_ to bring in more of these trunks as he makes them. If you put them in your living room then I will be able to get them. Thanks so much for doing this. We have to finish our shopping so Neville and I will be off."

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Neville"

Knockturn Alley

After leaving the twins shop, Harry found _SPECIALTY EYEWEAR AND PROSTHETICS._The twins had told him that this was the place where he could get new Wizarding glasses. The shop was not very far inside Knockturn Alley just one store in. Walking in to the store Harry looked around and saw prosthetic body parts on one side adoring the wall and on the other side frames for glasses. Harry went up to talk to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me Sir I was looking for some new glasses."

"Well this is the place is there something specific you were looking for?"

"Not really this is my first pair of Wizarding glasses. Just tell me what you have and I mean everything money is no issue."

"Very well we have many different types of glasses and contact lenses…"

Walking out of the shop Harry felt the new contact lens take affect. The night vision charms on them made the Alley look as of it was bathed in light. It was a little to bright so he turned them off Harry could suddenly see everything. They were perfect. He activated the X-ray charm and suddenly he could see though everything up to 200 feet. _These are perfect just what I was looking for._

Neville had also bought some contact lens for the night vision and x-ray feature.

Walking down the Alley Harry found _EARTH ROOT._ Walking in to the store Harry and Neville was immediately assaulted with hissing from snakes. Most of them complaining being cooped up. And saying how deadly they are and how they will bite anyone who touched them. Harry was interested in saving some and then putting them in strategic places around Britain and having his own set of spies working only for him.

Harry walked up to one of the cages and asked the snake what his name was

_**Sss What'ss your name? ssS**_

_**Sss "Ssseth isss my name how isss it that I can underssstand you. people don't ssspeak to usss" ssS**_

Harry took a good look at the snake and noticed it was beautiful a forest green in color with black stripes.

_**Sss "I am a Parssslemouth I can ssspeak to your kind would you like to come with me?"**_**ssS** Harry now spoke to all the snakes In the store _**Sss "Would you all like to come with me I have a wonderful place for you all to live." ssS**_

Immediately there was a massive reply of _**Sss "Yesss we come with you. The speaker!" ssS**_

So Harry bought every single snake in the store there was well over one hundred snakes. Harry put them in the largest compartment of one of his storage trunks and told them that they had to stay there for a while but they would be let out that night. They all seemed happy about that then Harry had an idea he wanted all the eggs also so he bought all of those as well. Harry wasn't sure how many mice and other rodents were on the Island so he bought 1000 live rodents mice, rats, and other small animals.

As Harry was buying up the snakes Neville was looking at the Kneazles. _EARTH ROOT_ had a wide variety, but Neville found the smartest one yet. He was the color of fire with solid black eyes. Neville named him Devil because he was a feisty little thing. They both left the store hands full of food for their new pets.

Harry remembered in second year when he accidentally ended up at _BORGIN AND BURKES_. Before they went inside Harry put a glamour on Neville to make him look menacing. Harry changed his eye color to be solid silver and his hair to be jet black. Once they were ready they walked inside the cluttered dusty store. Behind the counter stood a stingy middle aged man. He was the same man from second year. Harry went right up to him and said.

"I need help sir. We are not from England ,but this store was recommended to us by a close friend. Lord Malfoy told me this was the store to find everything that I would need to learn to be prepared for a special ceremony if you understand what I am saying. He told me to tell you that if you didn't help us that he would find out and your family would be punished so what is it going to be Mr. Borgin?"

Borgin paled immediately once Harry stated that Lucius Malfoy sent them.

"Well sir If you would follow me I believe I can help you with your problem" Borgin stammered out.

Harry and Neville followed Mr. Borgin to the back room where he lifted up a trap door and told them to go down.

As Harry left the last step he looked around. There was every dark arts artifact that you could think of. Harry decided from the start to make a pile of the things he and Neville wanted on the stairs.

Looking around there were blades ,potions ,mirrors, lots of cursed objects like lockets and bracelets and a couple blood quills. Harry cringed back from those he still remembered the pain from Umbridge's detentions. _I better get a tattoo to cover that scar after I get it documented at Gringotts. I should do that before school starts_. And finally the books there was a whole wall on books the ministry claims are illegal. Dark Arts books and ministry controlled spells.

Looking at the blades Harry saw that there were blades that were imbued with fire, ice, shadow, lightning, poisons and one that when you cut someone it bleed until they were dead and there was no stopping it. Harry picked a couple of each while Neville bought one that was imbued with fire. They both put them in the pile, and kept looking Harry found one that he liked a lot the blade was filled with lightning. There were also lots that were covered in deadly venom the most deadly was covered in Taipan Snake Venom. Harry thought it would be a good idea to buy a lot and then help train his officers over the summer with the blades that way they could defend themselves this summer when they are alone, so he bought almost all the blades, a mixture of what they had and then his friends could pick what they wanted plus the blades that Harry had Dobby take from the Vaults. Harry wanted to restock his armory at the castle. _I might not need these wepons because I have taken almost all the wepons from the Vaults but I might as well deprive the enemy of these magnificent blades. _

Harry kept looking around and found the goldmines hundreds of illegal time turners. Only one went back one month. Harry put each one on the stairs. He kept looking through them and found that another two hundred that went back one week. Harry added all the time turns as well he had a special idea for them. _If I give a time turner as well as the trunks then we have an effective way to train during the school year that no one will know but my most trusted friends and advisers. These time turners will be a God send._

Potions was next and Harry found many that interested him. One that Harry knew was almost impossible to brew was Veritaserum and the other was Liquid Luck or the _Felix Felicis_. Harry bought all of the Veritaserum and all of the luck potion which was about fifteen bottles.

Next Harry and Neville went to the books. There were tons there about one thousand books Harry bought most of them some of the titals included.

_The Complete guide to Ministry controlled Charms, Wards, Jinxes, Apparition, and Portkey creation,_

_Hit Wizards Fight Dark Fight Dirty, and Fight to Win,_

_Ancient Arithmancy and Spell Creation by Dimity Vorlons,_

_All 10 Tomes of Ancient Black Magic by Vulcan The Fire Lord (Recently excavated out of Mexico.)_

_Occlumency and Legilimency the complete training guides by Ulric the Insane,_

_Lost Potions of Gondor. A complete guide to light and dark potions,_

_The Complete works of Keldar the Magnificent on Ancient Blood Magic,_

_Rituals, and Charms, Long Lost Runes Alderan,_

_Ancient Arithmancy and Spell Creation by Dimity Vorlonsky,_

_The Top 1000 Most Useful Potion,_

_The Grand Book of Charms,_

_How To Counter The Dark Arts,_

_The self-updating book of law,_

_Australian Aborigines Magic, and Ancient Hexes and Curses_

_The Self Updating Book on All illegal Curses Around the World_

Once they were done picking out the books they decided to pay for their purchases and left _BORGIN AND BURKES_. The total went to around one million galleons. It was very steep and he about bought out the whole store but harry believed that it would pay off in the end

Harry and Neville entered_ FLYTR APOTHECARY_ and realized that this was a rare potions and ingredient Apothecary. The first thing they noticed was that the woman behind the counter resembled an old hag. Both Harry and Neville didn't want to linger in the store so they each bought twelve rare and powerful potion ingredient kits that had at least one of every ingredient in the store.

Harry wanted a watch that could tell time but also had other special feature's and Silverwing told Harry that the only place worth going would be _PANDORA'S TIME KEEP _in Knockturn Alley. As Harry and Neville walked inside and looked around. The man behind the counter looked nice even though this was Knockturn Alley. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello Sir may I help you find something."

"Yes Sir I was looking for a watch that not only tells time but has other features as well. Do you happen to have a watch like that."

"Yes we do we have five different model watches. The standard watch will just tell the time, but have all the charms on it to make it waterproof and fireproof scratch proof. The second model will tell time and give you reminders throughout the day like 'lunchtime' or 'time for studying' 'time for bed' things like that. Lets see the third model tells the time but it also has another face with names on the had and you can add a person and it will tell you if they are in mortal danger or not"

_so very much like the Weasley's clock at the Burrow_

"The fourth model can detect when someone with evil intent is near. It is the closest thing to a portable dark detector there.

Now this last model is all of the previous models combined with an added bonus when you say a special word you can activate a 3D map appears. it shows everyone within a two hundred foot radius. It shows everyone including people under an Invisibility cloak who around you is light or dark and if there was on animagus.

This last model is very steep. The others are manageable for a middle class person but the last one is a couple thousand galleons."

Harry and Neville each bought the fifth model watch. Harry wanted each of his friends to have this watch so he told the clerk to order lots more because he had lots of people who were going to buy them.

Right next to _PANDORA'S TIME KEEP _was _PANDORA'S JEWELRY BOX's _its sister store. Harry went inside and bought about one thousand plain platinum bands to experiment with. Harry had an idea. _If I can recreate the protean charm Hermione put on the galleons last year, then I will have a safe communication with the DA. I really need to find a new name for it _Harry's mind was going crazy about these rings _and some how if I can make each ring a reusable portkey then my friends family and Allies can be safe. _He was very exited about it.

Tucked in the very back of Knockturn was a small store called _DEXTER'S_ that sells unregistered wands. Harry and Neville both walked inside and were surrounded by boxes.

"Hello Lord Potter-Black and Lord Longbottom I am Dexter Ollivander, my brother runs _OLLIVANDER'S_. Although he is controlled by what he can sell, I am not because I am a wand crafter. I don't sell pre-made wands. All of my wands are made in the back with you there. You were recommended to me by the goblins at Gringotts. I am not sure if you are aware but I only deal with people who were recommended by someone I know. Silverwing although I don't know him he is friends with my Gringotts account manager Groundbreaker"

"Well both, Neville and I need unregistered wands."

"Come with me to the back and we can get started with creating your new wands."

In the back room the shelves were filled with everything and anything you could imagine for wand cores and woods for the wand.

"Now I want each of you to walk around the room and feel for the right materials for your wand. They should call out to you."

As Harry walked around the room three materials called out to Harry a Grim Hair(_from the back of a grim from the Sejan forest in Albania_ ), elemental chameleon scale (_from the underbelly_), and a black phoenix feather.(_from a 2000 year old phoenix_) Once Harry found the cores for his wand he searched for the type of wood. Running his hand over the woods Harry felt one stand out Ash (_from a 500 year old ash tree from the Black Forest_)

Harry brought the materials and put them on the center table. Once there Dexter looked over the materials with scrutiny.

"Lord Potter-Black this will be a very powerful wand but can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure what is it?"

"in order to make this wand tied to you so the wand will only respond to you. You need to put some of you in it. Such as a single strand of your hair. It would center the cores and stabilize it."

"That sounds wonderful Dexter here is my hair for the wand."

Harry saw Dexter fuse the wood with the cores and then he asked Harry to feel for a gem in one of the boxes. Harry picked out a black diamond as the wand tip. Dexter placed the gem on the tip and the wand was finished. It was a beautiful dark grey_ I can engrave something on the side of it over the summer. I need to find a book on engraving wands maybe I just need to find it any way this is such a beautiful wand._

"Lord Potter-Black this is a very powerful wand 13 inch Ash grim hair, chameleon scale and a phoenix feather with a single strand of your hair use it well."

Dexter handed the wand to Harry and once he picked it up he felt power rush through him. This wand was the most powerful wand he ever touched. It literally singed in his hand. Harry could hear the phoenix song in his head. Harry smiled and placed the wand on the center table to wait for Neville's wand to be finished.

After Dexter finished making Harry's wand, Neville went around the room feeling for cores for his wand. Three cores jumped out at him. A forest dragon scale (_from the Amazon Rainforest_), mooncalf hair (_given on the full moon_) and Mandrake blood (_from a fully developed Mandrake)_. Once he found the wood Rosewood _(from an extinct species of the rosewood family) _Neville took the wood and the cores to the center table where Dexter crafted the wand. First he asked Neville for a single strand of his hair and then he fused the cores with the wood. After Neville had found the right gem for the tip of his wand, a ruby, the wand was done. The finished piece was a soft rose color with a bright red ruby on the tip.

"Lord Longbottom this will be a very powerful wand 12 inch rosewood with a forest dragon scale, mooncalf hair mandrake blood, and a single strand of your hair, use it well."

Dexter handed Neville his brand new wand and the air around him became electrified with magic. He smiled and put the wand back on the table like Harry.

When both of them were done Dexter outfitted both Harry and Neville with wand holsters. Harry liked them so much he wanted to get one for everyone in the DA, so he ordered 200 extra wand holsters.

They each put their new wand in their new wand holsters paid and left promising to bring more business in the future.

Walking back up the alley Harry and Neville found _MYSTIC APPAREL._The only place to buy the best dress robes. Once inside they walked up to the counter and asked to be helped. The nice lady helped them pick out some very nice robes all Arcomantula Silk

Harry tried on four set of dress robes; one navy blue with a silver trim that you notice as he moves in the light, another set of midnight purple with the Orion constellation embroidered in silver. A third set in solid black with the Sirius constellation also embroidered in silver. And the last set a deep forest green with a dragon so pure and elegant embroidered on it shining like liquid fire.

Neville also bought three set of dress robes. One forest green with silver trims and a design of devil's snare growing from the bottom of the robe to the top. The second robe a ruby red with gold trims to represent Gryffindor. The third and final set midnight black with a silver trim.

Once done Harry and Neville realized that they also needed Wizengamot robes for when they attended the Wizengamot, so they bought special robes that responded to the Head rings. When you put the robe on and then you activated them with your rings the crest of your family appeared on your robes

Late at night when Harry and Neville were done shopping, they went back to Gringotts. Silverwing had told Harry that he would take them to Black Castle on Orion Island.

NEXT LEARN THE SECRETS OF THE BLACK FAMILY GOING BACK SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS


	4. Black Secrets

**Chapter 4: Black Secrets **

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters are not mine. They are the property of JK Rowling. If something looks familiar it's not mine. It's someone else's. This is my first story so... You can criticize me. I know that I am not a very good writer, but I wanted to give it a shot because I read so much that I just had to do this.

Please review I would love people to review I accept criticism I know that this is pretty much like every other story but these are the ones I like so this is how I am going to so it I hope that is ok with my fans if I have any way to the story

I must impress upon anyone that likes fiction where harry is powerful and independent to read this story it is one of my favorites and very well written

Sunset Over Britain and its sequel Sunrise over Britain at fanficauthors . net the author is Bobmin

**The Next Chapters**

**Chp 5 Orion Island**

**Chp 6 True Friends**

**Chp 7 Voldemort and Dumbledore's Troubles**

**Chp 8 Meet the Professor's**

**Chp 9 Time Turned Back**

**Chp 10 The Order of Orion**

**Chapter 4: Black Secrets **

When Harry and Neville entered Silverwing's office, Harry immediately noticed there was a disturbing look on the goblins face.

"What is it Silverwing. "

"Lord Potter-Black, I have been reviewing the Potter Family Assets since I was handed them two days ago and have come to some distressing results. It seems that Albus Dumbledore has been taking a large amount of money out of your trust vault, and distributing it to several accounts. I believe we should discuss what to do about them before going any farther.

The earliest transfer's are to a muggle account by the name of Vernon Dursley. I believe he is your Uncle. He has gotten 500,000 pounds a year since the moment you were placed with them. Now the next person Dumbledore gave money to is Molly Weasley. She has taken 1,000 galleons a month since right before your first year. Now this might come as a shock but both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley both have been given 250 galleons a month since your second year at Hogwarts. Once that really might shock you was that Cho Chang was paid 1,000 galleons last year. I am not sure why. Lastly for the past two years Dumbledore has taken 10,000 galleons a month to an account called Order I am not sure what it means."

As Harry heard the names, his worst fear was confirmed. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD The past five years of my life has been a lie. My best friends were never really my friends at all. They have been paid off. Out of my account no less. This is just great. I am not totally surprised. I got a wake up call after Sirius died. Ron and Hermione, it didn't seem like they cared. I think they were mad that I got them hurt at the Department of Mysteries. Now I know they never cared. I can't believe I called them friends!"

Neville felt this was the time to say something "For what it's worth Harry, I was always your friend. You're a wonderful person. Most of the DA are on your side to. Ron never really had any other friends besides you, then Dean and Seamus. Over the last five years I have just been an observer in the dorm room and saw that Ron is really jealous of you. You have fame and money, everything he wishes to have. He doesn't understand that you never wonted it. I think a lot of people would become your friend if you proved to them that you are a normal person with feelings just like them. Ron pushed lots of people away over the years including me. I wanted to become your friend in first year but Ron told me that you didn't like me and to go away. I believed him and because of that I grew up at Hogwarts with virtually no friends in Gryffindor. Most of my friends are from Hufflepuff. This past year has opened the eyes of most the school into believing that you are approachable and that maybe they would like to be your friend. I know it opened my eyes. I believe that because of the DA you will find you have a lot more fiends then you realize."

While harry was listening to Neville he smiled_ He's right! I have friends; I just need to get to know them better. This year I am going to redo the DA. I will show the Students of Hogwarts that I, Harry Potter, am a good person and a good friend._

"Thank you so much Neville I needed to hear that. You're right I do have friends. I just have to show them that I am approachable. I have an idea but I need your help, but I do need to deal with this Dumbledore thing right now"

His hatred of Dumbledore increased ten fold, and Harry developed a new determination to learn everything as fast as he can. _Dumbledore you fucking bastard. You will pay for this and I mean big time. Ok what can I do about this ._

"Ok Silverwing so, I want every penny back from the Dursley's they never loved me and blamed me for every bad thing that happened in their lives. Never again will I be beaten for who I am. I don't care what you have to do have it done right after the reading of Sirius Will. I would also like every galleon that was taken from be by Dumbledore. No one will take my money again. I don't blame you Silverwing, you have been great to me these past couple days. Thank you so much for bringing this to my attention. I really appreciate it"

Silverwing leaned back in his chair and with a toothy smile smirked and replied "That is acceptable and will be done as soon as possible but Note that this is all from your trust vault because only the Head of the Potter Family could have gotten money from the Potter family Vault and Dumbledore doesn't have that power as much as he wants it. I have already taken some precautions with the money. I froze all the accounts in question. Also your last Potter account manager has been dealt with goblin style so you wont have to worry about Dumbledore finding out any time soon."

"Well then so that this never happens again I would like to take all my trust vault money with me right now and put it in my brand new Trunk. It has a compartment for lots of money and its very safe, so can I do that now before we leave for Orion island"

"Yes we can do that in just a second. I will take both of you down myself." Silver wing pulled out a Silver sheet of paper with a special Rune in the center, and placed it on his desk "First we must have a Blood Test done on you. I completely forgot last time I am very sorry. All Pure Blood children have what we call a blood test. It shows your magical inharitance. All you must do is cover this sheet with blood. Once the sheet has absorbed the blood it will list your heritage and any skills you have gained and if they are looked or not."

Harry proceeded to cover the paper with his Blood. Once the paper was covered with blood the page started to glow. After about two minutes the paper finished glowing and writing started to appear.

_**Magical Inheritance of Harry James Potter-Black**_

**Potter **

Relation

_Paternal_

Blood Heir

Magical Heir

Magic (unlocked)

Abilities

Animagus (unlocked)

Perfect Flyer (unlocked)

**Gryffindor**

Relation 

_Paternal_

Blood Heir

Magical Heir

Magic (locked)

Abilities

Animagus (locked)

Beast speak (locked)

Master of the Sword of Gryffindor (unlocked)

**Black **

Relation

_Paternal_

Blood Heir

Magical Heir

Magic (unlocked)

Abilities

Animagus (unlocked)

Metamorphmagus (unlocked)

**Slytherin**

Relation

_Maternal_

Blood Heir

Magical Heir

Magic (locked)

Abilities

Parseltongue (unlocked)

Animagus (locked)

Parcelmagic (locked)

**Rosslyn **

Relation

_Maternal _

Blood Heir

Magical Heir

Magic (locked)

Abilities

Animagus (locked)

Speed-Reading (locked)

Instant Comprehension (Locked)

"Wow! That's a lot of inheritance! I never knew the Potters were related to Godric Gryffindor, but how can my mom be related to Slytherin and what family is Rosslyn. I thought my mother was a Muggle Born.

"Its not very well known but the Potters have always been related to Gryffindor. The Potters are directly decended from Godric Gryffindor and all the other family's that are related have all but forgot . You Harry Potter are the last of his bloodline. Now Rosslyn Family is a very old family long ago thought dead. They had a daughter once by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw.

It is not very well known but Rowena and Salazar had a daughter before he grew mad with age. This daughter's name is lost in time because she ran away and no one heard from her again. Of course Slytherin left the castle and had more children but his first daughter forever haunted his dreams. Your mother must be a long lost descendent of this daughter. It was always thought hat she escaped in to the muggle world.

You are a very powerful wizard Harry to have the power of not only both your fathers magic but also the magic of three of the founders of Hogwarts."

Harry was blown away when he bleed on to the paper to find out his Magical inheritance he had no idea he would be unearthing three long lost families. In a way this gave him leverage. Harry had plans for the Rosslyn Family. While Harry is a school he needs a name to rally behind and gather followers. Rosslyn is an old and respected name. The name alone will turn some families. He had to think long and hard about his approach to gain more followers and the future. Harry had all summer to do this.

"Wow I need time to think about this but first how can I unlock the magic and abilities?"

"You can unlock the magical blocks by taking the family rings as you took the Potter and Black Rings"

"Then I would like to take the family rings of Gryffindor Slytherin and Rosslyn." Harry stated with confidence and determination.

"That is acceptable Lord Potter-Black let me just go get the rings and find out what Vaults or properties you have inherited from these families."

"Thank you Silverwing."

Silverwing exited the door in the back of his office and came back a moment later with three elegant boxes.

The Mahogany box held Gryffindors ring. The golden band was solid gold in the center sat a ruby with a Griffin in flight engraved with gold. Harry took the ring out of Silverwing's out stretched hand and placed it on his right middle finger and the ring imedialy merged with the Potter and Black rings already on that hand. Once the ring connected with Harry's magical core he could feel this rush of power, as the block was unlocked.

The Onyx box held the Slytherin Ring. The band was pure silver. It appeared as if a snake wrapped around the finger with its eyes the purest of emeralds. Harry took the ring and slid it on his right middle finger. The ring sized itself then connected to Harry's Magical core. Again Harry could feel the rush of power, as his block was unlocked.

The elegantly carved box of oak held the Rosslyn Ring. The band was crafted out of platinum and made to look like vines interlacing. In the center was mounted an elegant royal Safire gem. Harry slid the ring on to his right middle finger and the ring merged with the rest of his rings. as the ring connected to his magical core Harry felt another rush of power, as the Rosslyn Magic was unleashed.

Felling for his magic Harry felt intoxicated. He was already a very powerful wizard but with his power blocks unleashed Harry became the most powerful wizard alive he just didn't know it yet. It will take time and determination to master all of his abilities and control his new leval of power. Never in all time had some one had the combined magic of five very powerful families.

"I would like to wait to find out anything else I inherited from the founders. I will come back after the Public reading of Sirius will and discuss the holding properties and Vaults. Right now I just want to empty my trust vault and go home. I would love to see Black Castle. "

"Very well Lord Potter-Black lets go to your trust vault."

So they rode the cart down to vault 1570 and emptied it of all gold. Once they were done with removing all the gold from Harry's trust vault, they were brought back up to Silverwing's office.

"All go well I hope?"

"Yes Silverwing."

"Very good well lets take you home Harry."

Silverwing activated the special portkey to Orion Island.

They landed on the beach right in front of Black Castle.

"Welcome Lord Potter-Black to Orion Island and Black Castle."

"Thank you Silverwing. It's beautiful."

The Beach stretched for about a half mile in each direction. The sand on the beach glittered from the starlight above and the sky was alight with moonlight. Looking around, Harry noticed the sand was pinkish in color and the beach was littered with shells. Every now and then a fire crab would waddle by and its brightly colored jeweled shell would sparkle like the stars, and then every once in a while a murtlap would scurry around. At the edge of the beach grew gillyweed with some palm trees and sea grass. Harry then looked up at the castle, simply amazed by what he saw.

Black castle was built in to the side of a cliff, looking as if crafted by a single block of Midnight Black obsidian. The cliff towered about seven stories high. The top five stories were covered in windows and the light from inside was spilling out on to the beach as the castle was reflected in the water. The castle itself stood about fifteen stories high from the bottom of the cliff to the topmost part of the castle. Light was streaming out of almost every window. The Castle was breathtaking. Harry could hardly believe something so beautiful existed.

Plants of every color were glowing and glittering lighting stone path. Along the massive doors leading inside was glowing spider like vines crawling up the wall. The doors themselves had an etching of the Orion constellations filled with glowing liquid silver.

As they entered the castle Harry noticed there were glowing plants hanging from the ceilings inside. There were steps leading down to the dungeon on one side and steps leading up to the rest of the castle on the other side. Immediately Harry was salted with two small arms circling his waist.

"Harry Potter has come home. Welcome to Black Castle Harry Potter "

"This floor have many Potion labs that be full of preserved ingredients they do. Next floor as well. Third floor be first floor of library. Library be five story high. Eight floor be kitchens and Dining room overlooking the ocean. The Towers be bedrooms. There be four towers each with room for 200 people each. Very big this castle almost as big as Hogwarts it is.

Castle be too big for just the elves you have we need more elves Winky look now for elves that be freed they need home and the great Harry Potter give home to freed elves.?

"Yes Dobby I will bond to any house elf that needs a home."

"The great Harry Potter is to generous for us lowly house elves. He be great Master"

Dobby kept praising Harry as they were escorted up the stairs to the grand doors of the Library. The walls of the castle were as midnight black as the walls outside. There were elegantly carved Celtic designs filled with a glowing silver that lighted up the hallway, running along the sealing were vines that glowed different colors depending on their feelings. Sometimes they glowed red some times blue. It made for a rather interesting walk up the stairs.

They arrived at the grand doors to the library, which were crafted out of the finest Ash wood. Being grey in color they were carved with a majestic raven holding a scroll in its beak and a wand in its talons. It resembled a seal of some sort.

Entering the library Harry was blown away. It measured five stories high and ventured very deep with in the side of the cliff. The large window measured five stories high and wound the width of the room. In the center of the room stood a podium with a rather large book. Harry made a note to figure out what that book did.

Silverwing escorted Harry and Neville to a Pair of lounge chairs around a roaring fire on the left side of the Library.

"Sit down boys and I will tell you the tale of the last true Lord Black"

Harry and Neville sat back on the couch and Silverwing began the tale of Lord Alexander Orion Black, Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Black.

_**In the year of 1279 the 13**__**th**__** of July**_

At the ripe age of two hundred thirty nine, Lord Alexander Orion Black, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, sat in his private library and study on Orion Island contemplating what had become of the House of Black. What was once a noble family that believed in the equality of all magical creatures had fallen to ruin.

The popular belief that blood status was important had swept through the Black Family like wildfire. It had taken his children and their children. Blood purity was becoming a central theme of the Nobel Families. Old Families were scared that the Muggles of the time would take over the wizarding world and kill them all. Muggles of the time hated wizards and believed them all to be evil and the work of the devil. The old families not wanting to seem fearful developed a hate for muggles and anyone who had muggle blood in them, naming the muggleborn mudbloods because they had tainted blood.

The only thing that gave Alexander hope was that he believed that one day a true black would be born again one that could restore the family honor, and show that it doesn't matter if your muggleborn or pure-blood everyone is equal.

Over the years Alexander had encountered many seers about what was to become of the Black Family and they all told him the same thing. For a while the Black Family will become one of the darkest and feared families, but very far in the future, a Black would be born that would turn away from the evil of his time and adopt a son by the _Rite of Adopti_. This son would bring honor back to the Black name and bring all the species of the magical world together once again. He would restart the Order of Merlin and the world would never be the same. That was when Alexander encountered the Prophecy.

_**AT THE TURN OF THE NEW MILINIUM — A CHILD OF ORION WILL BE BORN — HIS SON THE CHILD OF PROPHECY — LIGHTNING UPON HIS HEAD — PURE OF HEART HE WILL BE — FROM THE ASHES AN ORDER WILL SPRING — THE ORDER OF MERLIN WILL BE REBORN — A UNITED MAGICAL WORLD WILL FIGHT THE DARKEST EVIL OF THE MILINIUM—AT THE TURN OF THE NEW MILINIUM..**_

Alexander had long since put the Island of Orion under the Fedilus Charm. The rest of the family believed him to be long dead. When Alexander realized that his children and the Black Family was going dark he made a deal with the Goblins and his Account Manager Sharpclaw to make an early will. Alexander killed Lord Alexander Orion Black, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

This worked out well for Alexander because he needed to prepare for when the prophesized Black would make the Castle his home. Over the years Alexander had become a friend to the Goblin Nation at Gringotts. He asked the goblins for a special favor. Alexander took out Half of the Family money and placed it at Black Castle. The Goblins Made Alexander a special Vault hidden beneath the Castle so he could search the world and buy the books he would need and wouldn't have to worry about money. He had a special moneybag tied to that vault.

Alexander searched the world for every book on the Order of Merlin. From what Alexander could gather about the Order, the Order of Merlin was established for the welfare of all magical beings. In the time of war the Order would unite the magical beings of the world against their enemy.

Alexander knew he needed to gather as many books on magic he could find. While searching the world Alexander found thousands of books dedicated to the different magical species of the world as well as many different types of magic. By the time he was done, the Library at Black Castle was the most extensive library in the world. Alexander had found ancient texts on werewolves that speculated about their origin. He had found long ago forgotten potions. Any and everything that there ever was of magic could be found in the Black Library. In the end he gave us a special task he wanted his search for books to continue even after his death. He gave each account manager the authority to buy any book that they belived would be helpful in the fight against the controle of magical creatures and the fight against evil.

Lord Alexander Orion Black, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black sat in His Private Study and wrote his official will.

Alexander didn't want Black Castle to fall in to the wrong hands, so In his official Will Lord Alexander Orion Black, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black left Orion Island and Black Castle to the Black Family Account Manager until the Child of Prophecy could claim it. The Black Family account manager was to always be the secret keeper of Orion Island. Since Orion Island was under the Fedilus Charm ,only the Black Family account Manager and was to know the location of Black Castle. In Alexander's Will he specifically states that the Black Family Account Manager was only to reveal the location of Orion Island to the Child of Prophecy.

When Silverwing finished he gave Harry a letter from Alexander.

"This was given to the Black Family Account Manager with his Official Will. I believe that it is meant for you"

_Dear Child of Prophecy,_

_ I have spent my life with the hope that one day there will be a Black that will restore the family honor. Here at Black Castle you will find everything you will need to fulfill your destiny. I wish you luck Child of Prophecy. _

_Lord Alexander Orion Black, _

_Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

"Wow this is big umm but its great I need to think about how I am going to pull this off. First I need to tell both of you what this prophecy and what Alexander meant by child of prophecy. The reason why Dumbledore is so obsessed with controlling me is because when my mom was pregnant with me a prophecy was made. "

_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APROCHES—BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM—BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES—AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIM EQUAL—BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT—AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES— THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD—WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES**_

"Now this prophecy is about me but it could have been about you Neville"

"Me really?"

"Yes our Birthdays are really close together as the seventh month dies which is the end of July. Now the prophecy is pretty strait forward. Either I kill Voldemort or die trying. Now I would like to live that is why I need to train and become the best that I can, fast. Neville we bought all of those time turners. I have an idea about how we can use them but I am going to need some help with planning and figuring out if it can work."

"Since I heard the prophecy I have been making a list of the subjects that I need to review relearn and start to learn. I have to master a lot of subjects in order to be ready to fight Voldemort. So I need people to train some friends and me. Ok the trainers come first. Ok so I will show you the list I have made of the subjects I want me and my friends to study and master.

List of Subjects 

Ancient Runes

Arithmacy

Beast Master

Charms

Dark Art's

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Healer

Herbology

Legitimacy

Martial Arts

Occulumacy

Potions

Swordsmith

Transfiguration

"Silverwing this is the list of all the subjects that I need for you to find me the very best Masters. For their knowledge and time I am willing to give them a home at Black Castle, and 10,000,000 galleons each to teach me and a group of people for two whole years."

"Yes Lord Potter-Black I will start searching for masters of these crafts. And send letters asking them to come meet you. When do you want to meet them?"

Harry thought for a moment "lets see when would I like to meet them pretty soon I guess right after the Public hearing of Sirius's Will. They can meet me at Gringotts since you are still the secret keeper of Orion Island."

"I will get on this right away "

Once Silverwing left Harry and Neville started to contemplate whom they would bring in to be their inner circle of friends.

"Ok First we need to see who my real friends are. I want to expand the DA to include Slytherins not all of them can be bad. I also want to take the war to Voldemort, but first I need to train and I need friends and people that I know would have my back. I need generals two from each house. One girl and one boy preferably. But I don't know anyone from Slytherin that would be willing to side with me against Malfoy. You know the Hufflepuffs better then I do and I need to know who I can trust I already know Luna would be willing. Who do you think would be willing to come here and train with us?"

"Well since I know most of the sixth year Hufflepuffs I would say either Susan or Hannah for the Girls and either Justin or Ernie for the boys. Now Ravenclaw will be tricky I know definitely Luna she is completely in your camp. Um for the boys it should be Terry he came to the DA because he was impressed with your skills. Unlike Michael Corner who just came to the DA because he was going out with Ginny."

"Those people sound good. So for the Slytherins I was thinking we could reach out to a couple more what about Blaize Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. We need as many Slytherins on our side as we can manage and Tracy has an older brother that was in Ravenclaw. Plus I don't ever see any them hanging out with Malfoy and his crowd do you?"

"No! Now that I think about it. No I don't. They should be good to reach out to but we need to be careful about it."

"Ok now we need to pick who we are going to have come. Two from each house. One boy and one Girl. "

"Ok well we have Ravenclaw, Luna and Terry. It's Hufflepuff that is going to be tricky. How about Susan for the girls she was very impressed that you could produce a corporeal patronus, and Justin he always liked you. For Gryffindor Katie is the only one that I can say will be on your side. "

"Ok then we have who is going to be our inner circle. Now we need to draft a letter to each person and a place to meet."

"Where do you think we should meet all of them to decide if they are going to train with us this summer Neville."

"Well I think that Susan, Justin, Luna, Terry and Katie can meet at my grandmothers house in a couple days but we should meet the Slytherins at a neutral location… How about the Leaky Cauldron and get a privet room."

"That sounds great do you think that your Grandmother would mind all these people in her house?"

"No, she has wanted me to make friends for years, she'll be happy. You know, she knows a lot about law and has been teaching me about the Wizengamot since I can remember. If we take her with us she can teach you all about wizard law and the traditions of being a pureblood and a lord of an ancient family."

"Then why don't you Owl her and ask if both of us can meet her tomorrow night. We can discuss everything here and find a way for everything to work out. Longbottom Manor isn't under the Fedilus Charm is it?"

"No but it is very well protected. So there should be no problem."

"That's great so we have the people of Hogwarts now we need the graduated people like the Twins and I want to invite Remus Lupin. You remember Professur Lupin. He was one of my father's best friends. I know he feels something for Tonks and she was Sirius cousin so that would make her my aunt so he can bring her. The others we need the Twins for this I am going to go get their help with the graduated students I want you to start writing the letters to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"Ok Harry that sounds fair you know the Twins best any way."

Harry pulled out his trunk enlarged it and went inside. Once inside the trunk he floo'd over to Fred's trunk and crawled out in to the twin's room. Harry looked around and noticed that no one was in their room. He walked out on to the living room kitchen part of the apartment. Again they weren't there. Harry started to walk down the stairs when he called out to them.

"Fred! George! Where are you"

"Harry? Is that you?" George called quizzically as he walked out of the storeroom from behind the stairs.

"Yes. I need both your help with something. Can we talk in the apartment."

"Sure let me get Fred. Just wait for us up there."

So Harry went back up the stairs and waited on their couch. Soon both Fred and George entered. After a long discussion involving lots of thought, the twins came up with another list of the graduated people want to participate more in the war effort. Who they believed would side with Harry.

"So it's been decided you boys will contact the graduates Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood and your brothers Bill and Charlie. I also think that you might be able to reach Katie Bell better then me because you guys were closer, being on the Quidditch team. I will contact Fleur. Wow this summer is going to be very busy with all these people."

"Fred George when we train this summer you are going to have to close the shop. The money I gave you should cover the cost of renting the apartment and shop but this will take all of your time this summer."

"That's fine Harry this is way more important than the shop."

"Thank guys I better be off. See you in two days. "

"See you then Harry!"

Neville had finished writing the letters to Susan Bones Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot by the time Harry arrived in the Library from the twins.

Harry and Neville spent another hour perfecting the letters and crafting new letters to Fleur and the Slytherins.

Writing all the letters reminded Harry that he hadn't responded to the letters that he received a couple of days ago. Quickly he wrote short letters to Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore before giving them to Hedwig and she set off in to the night air.

Susan, Justin, and Terry's letters were sent with Neville's new Owl, Drake. While the Slytherins Letters were sent with one of the new ravens Harry bought. Remus and Luna's letter were each sent with one of his non descript owls. Fleur's letter was sent with the other new raven Harry bought. They all set off in to the night.

Exhausted from a long days work both Harry and Neville called it a night, but before Harry went to sleep he let the snakes free that he had bought earlier in the day at _E__ARTH__ R__OOT_. Harry told them to search the castle and wonder around to find a home. He told them that they could slither out the windows and explore the forest or the beach. Happily they slithered away to explore their new home.

In a dingy old manor in England a group of four were eating breakfast when a snowy owl by the name of Hedwig came swooping down and dropped two letters and swooped back out the window.

Hermione looked through the mail and found a letter for both her and Ron. Hermione handed Ron his letter and they both read their letters.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry that it has taken me two days to respond to your letter I had just gotten home and was depressed over Sirius. I don't really blame myself but I don't know whom to blame. I just need some space to deal with his death. I know you mean well but I just want to be alone this summer please respect that._

_Harry_

_Ron,_

_Dursleys are fine man. I am glad the cannons are doing so well. I need space to deal with Sirius's death please give me that. I know you mean well but I just want to be alone this summer please respect that. Thanks_

_Harry_

Finishing their letters both Ron and Hermione both realized that they both pretty much got the same letter.

"Well if not for him we wouldn't have gotten hurt the spoiled rich boy. Come on Hermione if he doesn't want us to write we don't have to."

"Well the headmaster told us not to send him much mail because it was unsafe. I guess we can comply with his wishes i just wish he would confide in us. "

"Who cares Hermione we are together now we don't need him"

Hermione left with Ron to go upstairs. In her heart she knew she should have been more concerned about Harry but for some reason she couldn't find in her self to care.

The Headmaster was sitting in his office at Hogwarts when Hedwig flew through the window. She gave a chirp to Fawkes who trilled in return. Hedwig deposited her letter in the center of the Headmasters desk. The headmaster took the letter opened it and read...

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_The Dursley are treating me fine. I need time to come to drips with Sirius death. Please give me that space. I hope that I didn't trash your office too much during my tantrum. I will tell you if my scar hurts. Please don't send me any more mail, I am still very depressed about Sirius and need to grieve and if I am constantly getting mail I cant do that. Pulse my relative don't like owls coming and going in the neighborhood. Thanks_

_Harry_

The headmaster thought about Harry's letter and other matters... _Well the little brat is safe as long as he stays there and it looks as f he wants to. He doesn't want mail this summer that's just fine. He doesn't need it. Well for the other matter about my office he did destroy many of my long-term monitors on many people including him. I can't track him, any, more which does make things harder. The little brat just can't control his temper. I will have to put a stop to his many tantrums in the future. Of course we will have to keep opening his mind to Voldemort by the way of Occulumacy. I will get Severus to keep teaching him once we bring hi to headquarters on his birthday. I need to keep those pesky goblins from telling Harry that Sirius had a will. I kept him ignorant of his parents will I can do this one as well. So glad Sirius died that reckless mutt works right in to my plans. Now I have no one to get in the way of using Harry as the sacrificial hero._

As the Headmaster was contemplating Harry Potter Fawkes was getting more and more distressed. His once honest loving friend had become bitter and senile in his old age. If he kept going down this path Fawkes would not be able to follow.

As The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was contemplating Harry, Remus Lupin was eating breakfast with Nymphadora Tonks at her little cottage on Jouer Avenue. Jouer Avenue was a very small community of mostly up starting witches and wizards who had just finished Auror School. Tonks was a little older than most of the residents there but she liked the area and because it resided mostly Aurors the community is pretty safe.

While they were having breakfast both of them were startled when a grey owl flew through the window and landed on the table. Remus took the letter attached to it's leg and carefully opened it. It was a letter from Harry. Remus read...

_Remus,_

_I don't blame myself for Sirius death I blame Voldemort Bellatrix and someone else. This summer has been hard knowing that I will never see him again. I understand that you lost your best friend and I feel for you. I want to see you. There are some things that I need to show you and that I need your help with. Bring Tonks, tell no one else. Pack everything you will need for the summer and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon. I heard Sirius Will and have some questions regarding it._

_Harry_

Finishing the letter he knew that he had to meet Harry. I seemed that he knew things that couldn't be discussed over a letter. Remus thought of the consequences of hearing Sirius will. _Well if he heard Sirius Will then he knows that Sirius adopted him when he was only a baby. Speaking of Sirius Harry must be really hurting. I know I am I think we need each other more than ever this summer I will meet him and bring Tonks with me she deserves to know her nephew. _

"Well Tonks It looks like we will be Meeting Harry tomorrow at noon. We need to pack everything that we will need this summer. Harry will be waiting for us tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What do you mean Remus? Harry is at his Aunt and Uncles house for the summer. Why is he in Diagon Alley."

Remus handed Tonks the letter "Here read this it will tell you some. The other I don't know, but I do know that we have to meet him. If not to keep him safe then to find out what he is doing in Diagon Alley, But you cant tell anyone Tonks not even Dumbledore this is something big and if Harry didn't contact Dumbledore its for a reason."

Tonks looked at Remus Skeptically but agreed none the less "Ok Remus but is sill have my doubts about this."

"I wouldn't have you and other way my dear." Remus replied affectionately

In a magically held together house in Ottery Saint Chappell the Lovegood's were having breakfast. Luna was thinking if her new friend Harry Potter when a non-descript owl flew through the window and left a letter on the table.

Luna in picked up her letter and opened it and read...

_Hey Luna,_

_I loved your letter. It was a refreshing to be honest I was surprised to hear from you. You're a good friend don't let anyone tell you different. I am glad that we became friends this year. I will need friends this coming year. I have a plan that I need to accomplish before school start and I'll need your help. Please meet me at Longbottom Manor at 3 o'clock in two days. I will explain everything then. Till then take care Luna and I wish you luck with finding the Crumple Horned Snorcklat. _

_Your Friend_

_Harry_

"Daddy I have to meet my friend for the rest of the summer. I am sorry that I can not go looking for Crumple horned Snorcklat with you this year Harry Potter my friend needs my help." Luna told her father in her own special way.

"That's ok sweetie. Have fun with your friends."

"Thanks Daddy."

In a nice sized manor in Sussex England, Susan Bones was eating breakfast with her aunt Amelia Bones the Director of the Department of Defense. An unknown owl flew through the window with three letters. It deposited one and off he went to deliver the other letters.

As the owl flew out the window Susan and Amelia looked at the letter with curiosity.

"Well open it Susan dear."

"Ok"

She opened the letter anxiously. She read it out loud to herself and he aunt. It read...

_Hey Susan,_

_It's Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. We are continuing the DA this summer but a little differently. Some things have recently happened that have changed the playing field. We can't talk about them in a letter but they are very important in the war with You Know Who. Harry is gathering two students from each house one girl and one boy to train with him this summer. We have chosen you from Hufflepuff. If it's ok with your Guardian please meet us at 3 o'clock at Longbottom Manor in two days time. Pack all your belongings and bring them with you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. See you in two days time._

_Your Friends,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Harry Potter_

Susan finished the letter then read it again twice and handed it to her aunt who also read it twice.

"How friendly are you with Harry and Neville?"

"Well I know Neville better because he never really had any friends in Gryffindor. Harry I just started to get to know everyone this past year. I am not sure if you know but this past year Harry started a defense club because Umbridge wouldn't let us use our wands at all in class. We weren't learning anything. In the DA we learned and practiced spells. We all learned more from Harry than any defense teacher before. He taught us the Patronus Charm a very difficult charm. Many students can only perform the charm because of Harry's careful and guiding teaching. I want to do this. Please Auntie"

"Well alright since you seem so eager, but you must owl me about I and tell me what you are learning and how much fun you are having. Go pack your things."

The smile on Susan's face spread all the way across her face. "Thank you so much Auntie." And ran to go pack.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was eating breakfast with his mom and dad in their cottage in London. When a owl flew in their widow dropped a letter on the table and flew out the window to finish delivering the letters.

Justin's best friend was Ernie Macmillan but he didn't recognize the owl that delivered the letter so he wasn't sure who wrote to him. Peeling the seal he carefully opened the letter and read with curiosity...

_Hey Justin_

_It's Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. We are continuing the DA this summer but a little differently. Some things have recently happened that have changed the playing field. We can't talk about them in a letter but they are very important in the war with You Know Who. Harry is gathering two students from each house one girl and one boy to train with him this summer. We have chosen you from Hufflepuff. If it's ok with your Guardian please meet us at 3 o'clock at Longbottom Manor in two days time. Pack all your belongings and bring them with you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. See you in two days time_

_Your Friends,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Harry Potter_

Justin finished the letter and put it down on the table. He knew You Know Who was back he just never figured he would be any help. Last year Umbridge proved that the world and the ministry is not ready for war. If he can be even a little bit ready he would do everything in his power to be prepared.

"What's it say honey."

"It's asking me if I want to train with Harry Potter over the summer." Justin was sure what to think. _He picked two people from each house. He chose me why would Harry choose me. Well I am not going to turn this down. It seems important and if I can protect my family that much better I will._ Justin gave the letter to his parents to read.

They looked at they letter with contempt then looked at the determined expression on Justin's face and knew he wanted to follow through with the letter. "Honey your father and would like to know more about this Harry Potter before we agree to this."

Justin complied "Harry Potter is in the Wizarding world very famous. When he was a baby the defeated the evilest wizard of our time. No one knows exactly how but he did. Now 15 years later and this evil wizard is back. He Who Must Not Be Named will stop at nothing to control the wizarding world. Harry has offered me training and I believe it is my best chance of survival. Please let me do this."

Justin's parents were easily swayed. They as well wished their son to succeed and live a full happy life "Very well but write to us we want to know how you are fairing."

Terry had just finished breakfast when an owl flew through the window of his bedroom at his mother's house in Cornwall and left a letter. Terry was always a solitary man. He didn't have many friends. Not to say he was unsociable because he was friendly to most everyone he just liked to concentrate on his studies more so than say Quittitch, so when the owl flew thought the window Terry was surprised. He opened the letter and read...

_Hey Terry_

_It's Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. We are continuing the DA this summer but a little differently. Some things have recently happened that have changed the playing field. We can't talk about them in a letter but they are very important in the war with You Know Who. Harry is gathering two students from each house one girl and one boy to train with him this summer. We have chosen you from Ravenclaw. If it's ok with your Guardian please meet us at 3 o'clock at Longbottom Manor in two days time. Pack all your belongings and bring them with you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. See you in two days time._

_Your Friends,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Harry Potter_

Terry didn't have many friends but he did consider Harry a friend since the start of the DA this past year at Hogwarts. Terry wanted more close friends in a way he was like Neville. He never got to know many people until the DA. He made some wonderful friends and he owed it all to Harry. He would do everything in his power to convince his parents that this was the right course of action.

Fleur had only been in Brittin for a couple weeks when she recived her letter. Suprised Fleur opened the letter and read..

_Dear Fleur,_

_I have recently come to some knowledge that I need your help with. It involves the Veela community. This is not the only reason I have written you. As you probably already know Voldemort has come back to power. I know that you and me are not the best of friends but I would like to get to know you better. I am gathering a group of people this summer to train extra hard to fight the darkness that now spreads from England to some countries on the continent. If you are willing please pack all your belongings and bring them with you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning and come meet me tomorrow at noon at the Leaky Couldren look for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Fleur remembered Harry being a gentle soul and a srtong person. She was one of the few that belived Harry when he said that Voldemort had risen. She could see the fear in his eyes after coming back and the grief in his soul of seeing a friend die. In her heart she knew that if Harry needed her help she should honor it and see him and see what he has to say. so Fleur desided she would meet Harry the next day at the Leaky Couldren.

It was very early morning when a jet-black raven left a letter on the bedside table of one Blaize Zabini and flew away. Blaize woke up and went through his normal morning routine getting dressed and eating breakfast. It wasn't until he went back upstairs to do some reading that he noticed an unopened letter sitting on his bedside table.

In true Slytherin fashion he checked it for curses and dark magic. Voldemort had been trying to recruit his father and his family, but they had evaded him so far. Blaize realized that it wouldn't work forever. The Zabini's much like the Greengrass have long since been a neutral family. But Voldemort has gotten desperate for more followers and is going to a more deafly tactic's.

Not knowing who sent the letter our how it got their he opened it with magic and read...

_Dear Blaize,_

_I am writing to you to offer friendship. I believe not everyone in Slytherin is evil. I am going to set out this year to prove just this theory. I have come across information that troubles me. I do not believe that Dumbledore is the right person to place our trust, but we must make a stand against Voldemort. He threatens everything and everyone in the magical world. I have gathered two students from each house and asked them to meet me in two days time. From Slytherin I have invited Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis as well as yourself. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. Pack all your belongings and meet me the Leaky Cauldron at noon in two days. I hope to see you there._

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Blaize took a lot of time coming up with a decision. First he thought of why Harry would want to reach out to the Slytherins when it is very well known that he hates all Slytherins. He weighed the negatives against the positive and came up with a surprising number of positives and very few negatives. Blaize was a very strategic person he never did anything without first thinking it through and finding any hidden messages. The hidden message in this letter was that Harry is starting an army and he wants him to stand beside him on the battlefield. Blaize had no doubts that that was the training Harry was offering. Then there was the matter of his name Lord Harry James Potter-Black. When did Harry become a lord and when did he acquire the name Black a very dark family name. After some more analyzing and thought he decided to meet Harry Potter at the Leaky Cauldron in two days time a noon.

It was morning and Daphne was eating breakfast with her family, when a jet-black raven flew through the window with a very strange letter. Daphne took the letter from the raven and he flew back out the window. Curiously she opened the letter.

It read...

_Dear Daphne_

_I am writing to you to offer friendship. I believe not everyone in Slytherin is evil. I am going to set out this year to prove just this theory. I have come across information that troubles me. I do not believe that Dumbledore is the right person to place our trust, but we must make a stand against Voldemort. He threatens everything and everyone in the magical world. I have gathered two students from each house and asked them to meet me in two days time. From Slytherin I have invited Blaize Zabini and Tracy Davis as well as you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. Pack all your belongings and meet me the Leaky Cauldron at noon in two days. I hope to see you there._

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Not sure what to make of this letter Daphne showed it to her parents. The Greengrass family had always been neutral in the war with Voldemort. They didn't trust Dumbledore and didn't believe in what Voldemort stood for. At the same time they had no faith in the Ministry of Magic to accomplish anything in the war Looking at the letter they realized that here was a third party that had yet to make itself known. I seemed like a good idea.

"Daphne honey your father and I have decided that we want you to follow up with this letter. Go to the Leaky Cauldron at the specified time"

As Tracy had just finished her breakfast a jet-black raven flew through the open window and deposited a letter on the table before flying right back out. Tracy was not your average Slytherin. Most of her friends were in Ravenclaw. Although she did have a couple friends in Slytherin names Daphne Greengrass her best friend. Wondering who wrote to he Tracy opened the letter and read...

_Dear Tracy_

_I am writing to you to offer friendship. I believe not everyone in Slytherin is evil. I am going to set out this year to prove just this theory. I have come across information that troubles me. I do not believe that Dumbledore is the right person to place our trust, but we must make a stand against Voldemort. He threatens everything and everyone in the magical world. I have gathered two students from each house and asked them to meet me in two days time. From Slytherin I have invited Blaize Zabini and Daphne Greengrass as well as you. This war is about to get very violent and bloody. It would be in your best interest to heed my warning. Pack all your belongings and meet me the Leaky Cauldron at noon in two days. I hope to see you there._

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Tracy suspected that Daphne would respond and accept the letter and go to the Leaky Cauldron her family while against Voldemort had not participated in any defense. Tracy found this letter to be both enticing and misleading. All it says is that Harry is suspicious of Dumbledore and didn't believe in the ministry. Most would go just to find out why. But she realized the potential and brilliancy of Harry's offer. If he can gather a network of followers much like Voldemort he would be unstoppable. With this in mind she decided to meet Harry at the designated time.

Everyone had said yes to Harry's request to meet. Now all they had to do was meet.

**NEXT**: VISIT THE GARDENS, LIBRARY, SEARCH THE FOREST AND FINALLY READ SIRIUS LETTER TO HARRY

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW**

AND THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETAS BOOKMADABS AND DUMBLEDORESDAUGHTER


	5. Orion Island

Chapter 5 Orion Island

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters are not mine. They are the property of JK Rowling. If something looks familiar it's not mine. It's someone else's. This is my first story so... You can criticize me. I know that I am not a very good writer, but I wanted to give it a shot because I read so much that I just had to do this.

Summary: Harry takes a good look at his life and realizes that he is being used and manipulated so he takes control with the help of some friends be they goblin Slytherin or Ravenclaw Vampire or Werewolf. Harry plans to unite everyone under a fair new government.

Next few Chapters

Chapter 6 True Friends

Chapter 7 Dumbledore and Voldemort Troubles

Chapter 8 Meet the Professor's

Chapter 9 Time Turned Back

**Chapter 5 Orion Island and Black Castle**

Harry woke up the next day in the north tower. Harry's room was done in green silver and black, much like Slytherin colors. His bed was an elegant queen size four-post bed, not unlike the one he used at Hogwarts. The sheets were of Acromantula silk and felt like liquid to touch. To the right there was a desk with a mirror above. The stone floor was covered in and elegant emerald and silver Oriental rug. To the left was a window where light streamed in from the morning sun. Harry walked over to it and looked out. The view was amazing the Ophiuchus forest stretched for miles in both directions. In the distance you could see two identical mountains. Harry could see a dragon rise up and circle one of the mountains. In the center between the mountains was an enormous lake. When Harry looked to the east he saw the Achermar River coming out of the forest and run down the valley and over the cliff in to the Sea. In the valley Harry saw the extensive gardens and greenhouses. But before Harry could explore he had to organize all his purchases from the day before and everything he got out of his vault.

_I need to sort through everything I purchased and everything I took from both the Potter and Black Vault. This is going to take a while and I am going to need help._

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter sir what can I does for you"

"I need your help sorting through everything I purchased yesterday and what I took from both the Black and Potter Vaults."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir I help."

It took about three hours to take care of everything. First he took out all four trunks that he stored the items that he took from his family vaults. Then he took out the new apartment trunks that he bought from _C__HROMATICS__ T__RUNKS__AND__ S__ATCHEL_. Harry separated his out of the 20 apartment trunks he had so far. (Not including the ones the twins had been given in the past couple days.) He planed on getting many many more in the future. Harry had 34 people coming to his house and he needed them all to have an apartment trunk

From the Vault trunks, Harry first took out all the contents that were in his godfather's Vault. Then Harry took out the Maraurders trunk along with both his parents trunks and placed them by his bed_._ Harry would deal with them later that night. After that Harry took out all four wands that he took from his parents vaults and placed them on his bed. Next Dobby and Harry counted all of the rings bracelets necklaces and jewels that he took from the vault and sorted them on the floor After a thorough examination Harry took one necklace to put on one ring. the necklace was a plain platnium chain inlaid with black dimaond very elegand and suited Harry well. the ring harry took was of obsidian inlaid with small emerals around the band. Dobby placed all the rest of the jewlrey in the Jewelry room on the tenth floor. The large pile of jewels soerte on the other side of the room amounted to a small fortune. Dobby Popped them to the jewlry room as well.

After the jewlry Harry and Dobby examined the Weaponry that Harry took from the Vaults and what he bought at _B__ORGIN__AND__ B__URKES_. They counted everything and came up with a lot more than Harry anticipated. Harry came up with four Swords, twenty six daggers, twelve throwing knives, and twenty throwing stars. Harry kept one dagger, and Dobby popped the rest to the armory, which was right next to the dueling chamber on the ninth floor.

One of the most time consuming of the day was that both Harry and Dobby counted all of the books he took from both vaults and that he bought in _F__LOURISH__AND__ B__LOTS_. The total came to about 10,000 books. Harry told Dobby to place all the books that were not already in the Black Family Library in the Liibrary and every book that he had copies of to put them in the library in his apartment trunk.

Harry counted the animals he brought from the vaults. He organized them all in to one trunk shrunk it and placed it in one of his pockets. He decided to let out all the animals in the garden down by the valley. Harry placed the two most important items on his bed, the Phoenix egg and the mix breed Basilisk. While all the eggs and baby animals were placed in the secand comparment of his trunk. In the end he had three empty trunks for when he went and searched the Griffindor, Slytherin, and Rosslyn Vaults right before his godfathers Will reading in three days time.

Once the organizing was, finished Harry asked Dobby for some breakfast. Dobby escorted Harry from his suit to the grand dining hall. Upon entering the hall Harry realized the Dining Hall was easily the same size as the great hall at Hogwarts. The walls were an elegant dark alder wood. The ceiling displayed the star constilations. the most striking in the hall were the masive windows in the back of the room. much like the library the back was a mastive window but insted of seeing the sea the window opened up to the Valley and the gardens. Looking around Harry found Neville off to the left. Neville waved him over, so Harry went over to eat breakfast with him.

He gracefully sat down next to Neville and started to eat his breakfast. They talked about random things and what they planed to do when everyone came and where everyone was going to sleep. They found out last night that the Castle could easily hold around a thousand people comfortably. He had no idea if the castle would be filled by the time Voldemort would be dead. He did plan to give all his allies an offer that if they wanted to live at Orion Island they could until the war was over. Harry also planed on using Black Castle as his home base for the war. He still had a lot to go over and think through. Only time will tell. About half way through breakfast he decided to see what Neville wanted to do that day.

"So… Neville. What are you planning to do today?"

"Well I was planning to visit the gardens and the Greenhouses to see what they were like and then I was going to search the Library. I have never in my life seen such a large library I bet that you have almost every book in existence in there."

" It is pretty big isn't it. That sounds great. I need some fresh air and it will be cool to see the gardens. I am excited to see what they look like. I would love to see the variety of rare and interesting books I have in the library. We are going to be spending lots of time in there this summer and maybe in to the school year depends on if we are going to be able to come here while at Hogwarts. I haven't decided how we are going to work that out. We have lots of time for that later "

"Cool Lets go"

The walls leading to the valley and gardens were adorned with flowers of every color and they glowed and glittered lighting up the hall way and plants of every kind. The door was engraved with an exquisite burgundy rose. Walking out the door Harry found himself assaulted with every kind of flowery smell imaginable.

Harry walked out the door and down the steps on to the bright green grass. The steps down to the valley was adorned with grass and the railings were thick with vines. Trees outlined the garden in a graceful manor. Hedges outlined paths and every color flower was sprinkled around to give it that feel of elegance. Fountains of the Greek gods and goddesses were placed spaciously throughout. The center fountain was a depiction of the hunter and fierce warrior Orion. He stood proud with his bow pulled back and his sword by his side. At the eastern edge of the garden is where the Achermar River flowed and where a little valley could be seen. Harry saw all kinds of magical and mundane animals grazing and drinking peacefully. He took everything in and was amazed at the size of his gardens and fountains it was a sight to behold.

"Come on Neville this is AWESOME. Its my own little mystical world here on this island hidden away from the world. I love it here I can be myself. I wonder what it will be like with everyone here. Will I still have time to relax and be myself or will I be burdened with our efforts with the war. I don't know yet. Come on lets go check out the green houses."

"Sure Harry lets go." Neville looked around and saw that it was amazing. He was proud that Harry believed in him and that he could be one of the first people to witness this miraculous sight. He eagerly followed Harry in to see what was in the green houses.

And Neville followed Harry to the left up against the castle were six different greenhouses. All the green houses were bigger inside than they looked on the outside. The first green house housed most of the flowers and decorative plants that were growing and getting ready to be planted in the main garden and down by the sea shore where Harry and Neville entered the castle the night before. The second greenhouse was the training green house or the class room Harry had asked the elves to create a green house were the master herbalogist that was coming could teach in a safe environment. It housed plants that could be dangerous if not taken care of properly but also none that could kill. these plants would only be to help to teach all the people that were coming the next day. The third green house was were the less dangerous potion ingredients were being grown and taken care of. the fourth green house was were the more dangerous potion ingredients were being grown and only experienced herbalogist could enter if not taken care of properly they could kill you. Most were deadly poisonous. The fifth and sixth greenhouses were for growing food. There wasn't much room in the little valley outside to grow food so the house elves built the fifth and sixth greenhouse bigger on the inside than on the outside and decided to make them each a huge garden that could grow enough food to feed over one thousand people not that he was going to need that much soon.

After looking at the green houses Harry noticed that by the river there were many animals and went to say hello and great them. There were many different types of mundane animals such as elk and deer as well as some rabbits. He realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to let out the animals that he gatherd from the Black and Potter vaults, so one by one Harry let out all the animals two of each one female and one male. He let out the Aethonon's, Griffin's, Hippogiffs, two pair of Kneazle kittens, Threstles and Unicorns, and Fire Horses and two adult snigets. He left the baby eggs in his trunk for safe keeping.

As Harry walked up to one of the does to pet it, he heard a voice in his head.

_Hello child you seem troubled_

Startled Harry had forgotten that he now had the ability to speak to animals as one of the gifts of his Gryffindor heritage. He realized that it was the doe that was talking to him in his head.

_I am _ Harry replied with a weary sigh _ my godfather just died and I know it was my fault even though everyone has been telling me that it wasn't. I know that he went to the Department of Mysteries by his own choice but if I hadn't gone then he wouldn't have had to go and he would still he hear with me. I have this guilt that keeps eating at my soul and I can't let it go._

_Its ok child I have the ability to see the thoughts and emotions of those around me and I can tell from your memories that it was not your fault. It was the fault of the one you call Voldemort and the one you call Dumbledore. I hope you can start to let your guilt go. you have a long summer ahead of you and there are some beings in the Ophiuchus forest that you need to meet. They are the protectors of Orion Island and they would be happy to meet you child of prophecy. They are two dragons and a basilisk. Don't be afraid of them. It is time that I go child. I believe we will meet again soon. My name is Adya call for me and I will come._

The doe left a startled Harry behind and an interested Neville. He didn't realize that Harry was talking with the doe so he went to go pet one of the other animals around one happened to be a little crup puppy. Neville rubbed his tummy and the crup succumbed to his gentle rubbing. When Harry finished talking to the doe he looked somber and forlorn, but also he looked like he had let something off his shoulders. He turned to Neville with a sigh and asked if they could look in the library. Neville wanted to keep looking at the gardens and take in the sight so Harry left him there and went to the library alone to search and see what it was all about.

Harry walked down the five flights of stairs to get to the first floor of the Library. He rememberd ot being big but he didnt realize that the library was five stories high . Each floor was on the side of the cliff it went deep in to the side of cliff and as more books were brought to the library over the years the deeper and bigger the library was.

Standing in the middle of the Library Harry remembered how last night he noticed there was an ancient old book on top of a pedestal. Harry found that the Black Family Crest was imprinted on the old leather bound ancient book. Opening it Harry carefully read the inside cover

_Family Library Index of the Ancient and Noble House of Black on Orion Island_

_In this book you will find the name of every subject of magic in this library_

_People not of Black blood can use this index to find the section that they wish to find and a map of the Black Library in Black Castle on Orion Island_

"Please list what is on the first floor"

Harry looked at the book again and found that new writing had appeared.

_Books_

_History of all Magic and the History of all Nonmagic_

_-Sectioned off by country _

_- Sectioned off by species_

_Time Rooms_

_Index Books_

_Blood Index Books_

_Fireplace_

Harry was a little confused by what the book said so he just decided to look around the first floor and found that the shelves where fillled with Hisory books just like what the book said. They were orgonised by country then by magic or nonmagic then by the species of magical creatures and thier history in that paticular country. Harry Didnt even get half way though with the first floor when he decided to see the forest he could search the library later besides didn't Adya tell him so find the protectors.

The west door on the nineth floor which was the ground level on top the cliff, lead out to the Ophiuchus Forest. The floor and the walls were a deep dark brown. Trees and animals were engraved on the walls. Trees of every kind adorned the walls with animals slithering and crawling up the trees. There were birds of all sizes and breeds with cats large and small and dogs both mystical and not. There were a couple unicorns, hippogriffs, and a herd of threstles while a Basilisk adorned the background. There were some foxes and squirrels scurrying on the ground. It made it seem like you were already in the forest the animals and trees were colored as if they were real. Then you came to the doors which had a huge tree engraved in the center.

Once the door opened Harry found himself at the edge of the Ophiuchus Forest. Above Harry was a huge portico with vines wrappped around the arch. these vines were not ordinary vines they were alive and had a mind of thier own. if some one untrust wothy or if some one who is not sapose to be there approaches the door the vines will come alive and kill the person or animal that dared enter thier domain. Harry who had been told of them by Dobby introduced himself to the vines and gave them a sample of his blood so they would know that he wasnt an enemy. To the left was a very small open stable with only a few wild horses drinking water by a little pond. Harry saddled one up and road in to the forest.

While ridding Harry noticed that the forsest was very old and full of memory. The deeper Harry went in to the forest the thicker the trunk and the more wild it became. There were places where the Achermar River ran through with little valleys here and there. Spread sporadically throughout the forest were places where little pond and lakes could be seen. The most amazing thing about the forest that Harry could tell was the sheer number of different animals that he encountered. Every magical and mystical animal you could think of was in this forest. Not only that but there was every mundane animal that you could think of in this forest as well and they all coexisted peacefully. The Forest had not been touched in over seven hundred years. Harry was amazed by the very wild and untamed look of the forest. It was amazing some of the tree trunks were as wide as a small car.

Eventually after about an hour Harry had a good idea how extensive the forest really was. He met many of the animals and talked to them with his new ability of beast speak. He found out that the island had always housed rare and precious mystical and magical animals since the time it was grown. The Black family always took care of them until Alexander Orion Black's children turned dark and passed on. Harry discovered a centaur herd living in the forest. They greeted him with kindness unlike the centaur herd in the Forbidden Forest. These centaurs unlike many have not been touched and hurt by the humans of the world and the last one they spoke to was Alexander Orion Black who told them to expect a child of prophecy and they were to teach him there ways and their customs to help their brothers on the main land. Harry promised to come back and learn their ways soon in the future and to bring his friends with him.

As Harry moved on deeper in to the forest he discovered… a valley where he met two of the protectors of the forest two dragons. Each dragon lived on one of the mountain peaks of the Gemini Mountains. They had seen Harry riding and came to investigate who he was. Having not seen a human for over 700 years they were interested in who he was. Arien and Jedda are mix between a Hebridean Black and a Norwegian Ridgeback. They both were full grown dragons thirty feet in length. Both were jet black with bright purple eyes. The ridges on their backs were spiked silver. You could clearly see their fangs were the venom was when the dragons opened their mouths. They were clearly a Black creation.

_Greeting child of prophecy we are the dragon protectors My name is Arien. I am a female while my companion here is a male named Jedda. Although we could not talk to Alexander the last Lord Black we could understand him and he told us about how you would be coming at the new millennium. It has been a while and we are ready to help you in any way that we can. _

_We were told to meet you by Adya. She might not have told you but she is a powerful spirit guardian that can take any form she desires. She is the ultimate protector and mother of Orion Island and the animals here. She will look after you and your loved ones when they come here to train. We will look for you in the future. _

They looked at each other and took off back to their respective mountains. Harry not knowing how to respond mounted his horse again and headed back to Black Castle. On the ride back Harry thought about Adya the spirit guardian of the forest. Clearly Orion Island was older than he thought or at least the forest. There were many things about this island that he had yet to discover.

It was late when Harry arrived back at Black Castle. going up to his room Harry thought about what awaited him there. Just that morning Harry took out both Lily and James school trunks and adult trunks as well as both of Sirius trunks as well as the marauders trunk, but the one thing that made his eyes water was that he was going to finally read Sirius Letter. Harry knew that the letter would explain some of his questions. His head was reeling from the thought of officially being Sirius son. He always hoped that one day he and Sirius would escape the world and go live somewhere together away from the war and sadness that had plagued both their lives. He hoped that Sirius would be declared free and not have to hide all the time behind Dumbledore's shadow. Sirius death hit him hard because Harry had to face the fact that none of this would happen. Then there was the prophecy. He Harry had to face Voldemort or die trying. As hard, as Sirius death hit Harry it was the wakeup call that he needed in order for him to do what was necessary to fight this war. Taking a deep breath he started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_My Son, I am sorry that I am not with you . If you are reading this letter it means two things one that i an dead and the other that i have not told you the truth of your parentage. Yes James and Lily are your parents. They made me Godfather and could not be more proud of the man that you have become. I hope that by now you know but if not there was a prophacy made about you before you were born. _

_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APROCHES—BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM—BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES—AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL—BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT—AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES— THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD—WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES**_

_Lily and James came to me for help. They wanted you to be able to full fill your destiny. I came up with a plan. I would blood adopt you in to the Black Family. At the time i had no girlfriend. i had been a ladies man at Hogwarts but never really settled down. Black blood has a little seer in it and i somehow knew that i would never father children. i didnt want the black fortune to fall in to the hands of Bellatrix and my cousins. Most of all i loved you Harry more than anything. Even though you wernt mine i wanted you to be mine. I knew that the Black Blood was powerful and it would help you to full fill your destiny. The Black seer blood is powerful and has helped many Blacks over the centurys. i thought that it might be able to help you. James and Lily agreed to let me Blood adopt you using the Rite of Adoptio__ making you aficially a Black. The great thing about blood adoption is that you gain qualitys of that family over time until you reach the age of magority. the longer you have been adopted the more time the adopted blood has to intigrate into your magic. Because you were adopted only days after your birth in all rights and privlages you are a Black. Becuase you were so small and just a new born only two traits manifested themselves outright. Your hair and your eyes. Your eyes which were exactly like your mothers changes to a metalic silver green. i was very surprised your mother must have a very strong magical background for that to happen because all Blacks have silver eyes its one of the traits and i asumed because of the power of the Black Family magic that your eyes would be silver. I always belived that Lily was to powerful for a Muggleborn witch but i never said anything so it remained a mystery. The Next trait was your hair. It stayed unruly but it calmed a little and became a deep jet black from before it was a dark brown almost black. We knew that we knew that we could not let anyone know that i had blood adopted you so we did a blood glamor James did it so that all the Black traits would be Potter traits. The blood glamor is the srongest and logest lasting glamor. It would last even in the event of their death. i was sad when i saw your Black traits meld back in to Potter traits, but i knew that one day you would where them proudly for all the world to see. If your reading this than that means that i never get to see you my son as you truely are ment to be, a mix of Black and Potter, and your mother the lovely Lily Evens Potter. Your Mother was brilliant she put terms in to the Blood Glamor. The blood glamor would brake if you put on the Black Family head ring or on you sevententh bitthday. i am going to asume that you put on the Black Family Head Ring. This unlocks all of your dormant Black Powers that had just been in the background lerking only coming out when you realy needed them. Your Black blood has become sucha part of you that you are the only true Black left. Harry my son know that my death was not your fault. I dont know what happened or how it happened but i dont want you blaming yourself. i hope to have died protecting you. thats all i ever wanted. to love and protect you. Live Harry Live for me and fight in my name. Remember those that love us never truely leave us. I will always be with you watching over you in the stars. _

_Your Loving Father _

_Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Finishing the letter Harry knew that he had found the closur that he had been needing since Sirius death. It still hurt to think of Sirius and Harry didnt belive that would go away anytime soon, but Harry found peace with himself. He knew that Sirius loved him and he wanted to honor him by fulfiling his last wish. Harry would Live and Love and at night when he would feel lonely he would look at the stars and smile because Sirius was watching over him.


End file.
